Harry Potter le nécromancien
by Echinops
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry découvrait la magie avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ? Univers Alternatif, mage noir Harry
1. 1 - La maison du nécromancien

_Ma toute première fanfiction_

_Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling_

**Harry Potter le nécromancien**

1 - La maison du nécromancien

La seule chose que Harry pouvait sentir était l'odeur du thuya. Un peu plus tôt Dudley et Piers avaient décidé de jouer à leur jeu favori, la « chasse au Harry ». Ce dernier avait alors dévalé la rue à toutes jambes, puis arrivé au bout de la route, avait tourné brusquement sur la droite. A ce moment-là, à bout de souffle, il avait vu une cachette. Il avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la haie et s'était glissé entre cette dernière et le mur.

A présent, haletant, Harry tendit l'oreille. Les voix de Dudley et de Piers se rapprochèrent… puis elles s'éloignèrent. Harry attendit, une branche lui appuyait douloureusement sur les côtes mais il n'osa la déplacer de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il attendit encore puis, le rythme de sa respiration redevenu normal, la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était le bruit des véhicules sur la voie rapide. Il réfléchit – Dudley avait été particulièrement tenace ce jour-là et Harry avait dû fuir bien loin de Privet Drive – il pouvait rentrer, soit en revenant sur ses pas puis Oxford Street et ensuite Long Hill Road, soit en continuant sur la route où il se trouvait actuellement, puis en tournant sur Oak Lane qui longeait la voie rapide il pourrait reprendre Park Road et enfin arriver à Privet Drive. La deuxième option était clairement la plus rapide et avec un peu de chance, son gros benêt de cousin n'y aurait pas pensé.

Harry quitta sa cachette et observa avec attention la rue. Un couple âgé promenait leur chien un peu plus loin sur le trottoir opposé. Autrement, la rue était vide. Harry pris la direction de Oak Lane d'un pas rapide. Dudley et Piers n'était toujours pas en vue. Plus que deux cent mètres avant de déboucher sur Park Road. A cet instant, un vélo se présenta au loin, c'était Piers. Harry se figea. Un second vélo fit son apparition, c'était Dudley. Harry fit volte face et commença à courir. Il s'arrêta et tourna brusquement pour descendre la rampe menant au souterrain qui passait sous la voie rapide. Il se glissa entre les barrières et pénétra dans le tunnel, courut en direction de la sortie et se glissa de nouveau entre les barrières. Il vint ensuite se plaquer contre le mur, invisible de l'intérieur du tunnel. Il tendit l'oreille. Il y eu un bruit métallique du vélo qui heurta la barrière et la voix de Piers :

– Harry ! Où est-ce que tu coures comme ça ? On veut juste jouer avec toi !

Piers ricana puis Dudley maugréa quelque chose comme « le vélo passa pas », mais Harry ne l'entendait plus, il avait déjà repris sa course. Il n'était plus à Little Whinging. De ce côté c'était Lower Woodside et il ne connaissait pas aussi bien les rues ici. Il ralentit et regarda autour de lui, il devait prendre la direction du square, le traverser et ensuite… Ensuite aller où ? Il accéléra de nouveau puis tourna à gauche. Une autre option se présenta à lui : il pouvait se trouver une nouvelle cachette, attendre que Piers et Dudley rentrent, et attendre plus longtemps cette fois-ci, et ensuite rentrer chez lui par le tunnel. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, les muscles de ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Harry pouvait de nouveau entendre les vélos et les cris de Dudley. Il tourna dans ce qui semblait être une allée puis il se figea. C'était une impasse. Au fond se tenait un portail de fer rouillé. Les mauvaises herbes qui avaient poussé dans tous les interstices disponibles indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des années. Harry s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans un espaces entre deux plaques de fer. Le jardin était en friche et la maison semblait abandonnée. Dudley et Piers ne devaient plus être bien loin, Harry devait prendre une décision. La maison pouvait ne _pas_ être abandonnée et il allait encore servir de _punching ball_ à Dudley. Harry avait fait son choix.

Les barres de fer et les ornementations qui constituaient le portail offraient des prises faciles malgré la plaque de métal qui bouchait la vue sur le jardin. Harry se hissa en quelques instant.

– Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Dudley de l'entrée de l'impasse. T'as pas le droit !

Harry ne l'écouta pas et passa sa tête au dessus du portail. La face intérieure entièrement lisse n'offrait aucune prise, et c'était beaucoup trop haut pour sauter. Harry saisit les pierres du mur qui encadrait le portail et se hissa sur le faîte. Un arbre se tenait à quelques mètres, une branche épaisse passant aux pieds de Harry. Ce dernier y sauta et en une enjambée il vint brutalement enlacer le tronc de l'arbre. De l'autre côté du mur le bruit des vélos jetés au sol se fit entendre.

– Harry ! appela Piers en donnant un coup de pied dans le portail.

– On rentre ? lui demanda Dudley. J'ai reçu un nouveau jeu sur l'ordinateur, on pourrait y jouer.

– Ouais, c'est quoi ? répondit Piers.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit les garçons reprendre leurs vélos et repartir. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il n'avait même pas saisi toute leur conversation. C'était comme si en un instant ils avaient totalement oublié l'existence de Harry. Ce dernier n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il reprit son souffle et se laissa tomber sur la branche inférieure. Il répéta encore l'opération et sauta au sol. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que sa tante Pétunia aurait détesté avoir un jardin comme celui-ci. Les herbes folles lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et se mêlaient aux ronces et aux orties. Le jardin n'était pas bien grand et les hauts murs de pierre qui l'entouraient semblaient démesurés. Au centre se tenait une petite maison de pierre eux fenêtres ternies et aux tuiles couvertes de mousse. Au rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait voir une porte et une fenêtre de chaque côté, le premier étage, sous les toits, ne comportait qu'une fenêtre.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et remarqua que l'air semblait différent ici, ce n'était pas le soulagement d'avoir échappé à Dudley, ni une odeur. C'était autre chose, de plus profond, qu'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer. Il marcha en direction d'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et vint y coller son nez. Il s'agissait d'un salon avec un sofa, deux fauteuils, une cheminée sur le mur de gauche et une bibliothèque. Harry tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut le bas d'un escalier. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. Une extension composée d'un pièce unique était collée à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Harry vint de nouveau coller son nez à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit dans cette pièce l'intrigua énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette pièce était un bureau, un atelier ou un laboratoire : sur la gauche un bureau était collé contre le mur, au centre se tenait une grande paillasse couverte de chaudrons, de livres et d'instruments de verre ou de métal que Harry ne savait identifier, et sur la droite il pouvait voir une bibliothèque et une grande armoire.

Harry resta un long moment à contempler la pièce devant lui avant de se résoudre à reprendre son exploration. Au moment où il tourna à l'angle de l'extension, il s'arrêta. Il y avait une porte en partie couverte de lierre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de vouloir essayer de l'ouvrir. Le garçon arracha avec difficulté le lierre et saisit la poignée, il y eu un déclic, et Harry poussa avec force. Les gonds grincèrent et Harry parvint à entrebâiller suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta un instant, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais seul le silence l'entourait. Après avoir manipulé tous les objets étranges posés sur la paillasse, faisant fuir les araignées qui y avaient élu domicile, Harry s'approcha d'un épais livre. Ce dernier était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et Harry utilisa la manche trop longue de son _sweat_ pour le dépoussiérer. Le titre était gravé dans l'épaisse couverture de cuir noir et on pouvait lire _Les secrets de la magie la plus noire_. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il y avait le mot interdit dans le titre du livre. Les Dursley lui avaient interdit de parler de tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire et Harry avait découvert qu'il ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, prononcer le mot « magie ». Mais ce mot était là, en toutes lettres dans le titre d'un livre. Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à lire.

* * *

Harry se faisait porter par ses jambes, son esprit toujours rempli de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre. Les auteurs expliquaient comment appeler l'âme des morts, arracher celle des vivants de leur corps, comment relever les morts et les diriger comme des marionnettes, et Harry n'avait lu que les premiers chapitres. Il devait retourner dans la maison. Avant de partir il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux tranches des livres dans la bibliothèque et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il avait pu y lire plusieurs fois le mot interdit. Son sourire disparu, il ne pouvait en parler à personne et les Dursley ne devaient surtout pas connaître l'existence de cette maison. Non, cette maison serait son secret, l'endroit où le mot « magie » n'était pas interdit.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand il déboucha sur Privet Drive. Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage d'affronter la colère de son oncle et de sa tante. Il était déjà tard et si Dudley avait répété qu'il avait vu Harry rentrer dans un jardin en escaladant un portail, il allait recevoir une bonne correction. Il rentra au numéro quatre et commença à retirer ses chaussures dans le hall quand la voix de sa tante se fit entendre.

– Alors c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, s'exclama-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu as encore été traîner ? Viens préparer le dîner, et en vitesse, sinon tu iras au lit sans manger.

Ce soir-là, étendu sur son matelas dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à tous les trésors dont la maison pourrait regorger, à toutes les pièces qu'il pourrait explorer et à tous les livres qu'il pourrait lire. Finalement cette journée ne fut pas si mauvaise.

* * *

Harry dut attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir retourner dans la maison. Il avait bien essayé d'y aller l'après-midi après l'école mais si ce n'était pas Dudley qui l'en empêchait, c'était sa tante qui lui avait fait désherber le jardin. A présent, samedi après-midi, Dudley était à l'anniversaire d'un camarade de classe et Harry avait fini les corvées données par sa tante. Celui-ci quitta la maison en silence et prit la direction de Lower Woodside. Il prit le temps de lire le panneau à l'entrée de l'impasse qui indiquait Milton End. Cette fois-ci il essaya de rentrer dans la maison en passant par la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci était obstruée par un immense massif de ronces et Harry, les mains écorchées, dut se résoudre à entrer par la porte de derrière. Il traversa le laboratoire et entreprit d'explorer le reste de la maison. La cuisine était bien loin de la modernité de celle de tante Pétunia. Une cheminée s'élevait sur la gauche, l'âtre comportait encore des charbons au-dessus desquels une marmite vide était posée sur une grille de fer noirci. Sur le même mur se trouvait un évier de pierre au-dessus duquel étaient suspendus poêles, casseroles, et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Les seuls autres meubles présents dans la pièce étaient un vaisselier, un garde-manger et une table entourée de quatre chaises. Harry traversa la pièce avant d'entrer dans le séjour. Son regard fut attiré par le grand tableau accroché au manteau de la cheminée représentant une femme endormie dans un fauteuil, puis se posa sur la bibliothèque. Le garçon se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. La première marche grinça et il se figea et quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il gravit le restant des marches. Le premier étage comprenait une chambre à coucher munie d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une commode, et d'une salle de bain avec baignoire. Harry occupa le reste de l'après-midi à ouvrir les tiroirs, fouiller les placards et feuilleter les livres. Enfin il se décida à rentrer avant que son absence ne se fasse remarquer.

Le lendemain, Harry était de retour, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque du séjour et saisit _Magie théorique et principes fondateurs_ qu'il avait repéré la veille. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, répandant un nuage de poussière autour de lui, ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry avait presque fini le premier chapitre, quand tout à coup.

– Tu es revenu.

Harry se leva d'un bond du fauteuil faisant tomber le livre sur le sol et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, enfin pas exactement. La femme du tableau ne dormait plus, elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil et observait Harry d'un regard attentif. Le garçon s'était figé, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il voulait fuir mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Non, les personnes représentées dans les tableaux ne pouvaient pas bouger, et encore moins parler, c'était impossible. Et pourtant. Il observa alors la toile : la femme portait une longue robe noire bordée de turquoise et brodée de fils argentés, sa longue tresse de cheveux châtain clair reposait sur son épaule, et ses yeux bleus étaient intelligents et calculateurs. Harry constata bien qu'elle bougeait, ses paupières clignaient régulièrement et ses doigts pianotaient sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur un rythme impatient. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former. Il fit mine de commencer à parler et ce, plusieurs fois, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

– Eh bien, jeune homme, l'interpela le tableau, l'éloquence n'est pas ton fort.

Harry sursauta, fit un bond en arrière et heurta le guéridon ce qui le sortit de sa stupeur.

– Mais vous… vous pouvez parler…et … et bouger ? bégaya Harry en massant sa hanche endolorie.

– Bien sûr, voyons, je suis un portrait, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

– Oh… fit Harry en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises. Vous êtes un portrait magique alors.

– Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle en balayant Harry du regard de la tête au pied. Dis-moi, quel est cet accoutrement ? Est-ce ainsi que s'habillent les sorciers à présent ?

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses vêtements trop grands et élimés.

– Oh, ça, ce sont les anciens vêtements de Dudley. C'est mon cousin, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment s'habillent les sorciers aujourd'hui.

Le portrait répondit d'un haussement de sourcils surpris.

– Je suis désolé, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry embarrassé.

– Tu n'as pas à être gêné, rétorqua-t-elle. Tes parents ne sont-ils pas des sorciers ?

– Mes parents, des sorciers ? Je ne sais pas, ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé.

– Je suis désolée de l'apprendre.

– Merci. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il étaient des sorciers. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père avait trop bu.

– A oui, je me souviens de cette invention moldue.

– Invention quoi ?

– Moldue, répéta le portrait. Nous appelons Moldus les personnes qui n'ont pas de magie.

– Oh… Mais quand vous dîtes « nous », vous voulez dire les sorciers ?

Le portrait hocha la tête.

– Mais vous êtes une sorcière alors ?

– Evidemment, mais le « nous » t'englobe aussi, jeune homme.

– Quoi ? Vous pensez que je suis un sorcier ? Non ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama-t-il.

– Bien sûr que tu es un sorcier, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver la maison si tu n'en étais pas un.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Mon frère a posé de puissants enchantements sur cette propriété pour s'assurer que les Moldus ne s'en approchent pas, expliqua-t-elle.

– C'est la maison de votre frère ? Je devrais peut-être partir avant qu'il rentre, dit Harry en se tournant vers la porte.

– Malheureusement je crois que Charles ne rentrera jamais, dit la femme d'un air triste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Je craignais qu'il n'ait été capturé par nos ennemis, mais personne n'a trouvé la maison depuis toutes ces années ou décennies. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis son départ, je ne suis qu'un portrait, répondit-elle. Il doit être mort à présent.

– Il reviendra peut-être, rétorqua-t-il avec espoir. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez quand il est parti ?

– C'était au début du printemps 1901.

– 1901…répéta Harry incrédule. Votre frère est parti il y a 89 ans. Nous sommes en mai 1990.

L'expression du portrait était toujours attristée et elle resta un moment à contempler le vide. Harry sentit que c'était le moment de changer le sujet de la conversation.

– Mais je ne connais pas votre nom, dit-il. Je m'appelle Harry.

– Enchantée Harry, répondit le portrait. Je suis Enid Akenham, Maître alchimiste et nécromancienne.

Harry avait rencontré les termes alchimiste et nécromancien dans les livres qu'il avait lu. Ces domaines de la magie étaient pointus et Harry en conclut que la sorcière devait connaître beaucoup de choses sur la magie. Il pouvait donc lui poser des questions, et des questions, son esprit en débordait. Il ramassa le livre, le posa sur le guéridon, puis il fit pivoter le fauteuil et s'assit face au portrait.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire avec « les Moldus ne peuvent pas s'approcher de la maison » ? demanda-t-il.

– Pour s'assurer de ne pas être remarqué des Moldus, Charles a lancé un enchantement repousse-moldus sur le terrain. Ainsi ils passent devant le portail sans s'apercevoir qu'il est là, et s'ils le voient ils l'oublient et leur vient l'idée qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus important à faire ailleurs.

Alors c'était pour ça que Dudley l'avait complètement oublié lorsqu'il avait commencé à escalader le portail, pensa Harry.

– A vrai dire il a lancé de nombreux enchantements pour être en sécurité, continua Enid. Ils ont pour but d'empêcher d'autres sorciers d'entrer sans y être invité et il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du jardin. Charles a aussi rendu la maison incartable, elle ne peut pas apparaître sur une carte ce qui signifie que si l'on ne sait pas que la maison est ici, on ne peut pas la trouver.

– Mais j'ai réussi à la trouver et à entrer, répliqua-t-il.

– En effet, et j'aimerais savoir comment tu y es parvenu. Les enchantements sont faits pour arrêter les sorciers adultes, ceux qui représentent une vraie menace, mais ils ne t'auraient pas laissé utiliser la magie pour franchir le mur. Alors comment as-tu fait ?

– J'ai escaladé le portail, je suis monté sur le mur et j'ai sauté dans l'arbre pour redescendre.

– Tu es très agile, commenta Enid l'air sincèrement admirateur. Et pourquoi as-tu voulu rentrer ?

– Heu…, se contenta de répondre Harry gêné.

Puis après un court silence il lui expliqua les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à franchir le mur, puis il lui parla de Dudley, des Dursley, de comment ils le traitaient, de ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils avaient connaissance de la maison et de la façon dont ils détestaient tout ce qui n'était pas normal.

– Ce garçon est ignoble, finit par répondre Enid outrée. Ces Moldus sont absolument méprisables, te traiter comme un elfe de maison…

– C'est quoi un elfe de maison, l'interrompit-il.

– Les elfes sont les serviteurs des sorciers.

– D'accord, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Harry avait tellement de questions, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il voulait lui demander ce que « transplaner » voulait dire, mais aussi pourquoi il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils cachaient tous leur maison.

– J'ai encore des questions, dit-il. Est-ce que tous les sorciers mettent autant d'enchantements pour cacher leur maison ?

– La plupart des sorciers protègent leur maison avec des enchantements et elles sont bien sûr cachées des moldus qui doivent absolument ignorer notre existence, mais ils utilisent rarement autant de sortilèges. Mon frère craignait pour sa sécurité. Face à la menace qui planait sur lui, Charles a établi ici un refuge caché au milieu des maisons moldues. Nous étions les deux seuls à connaître son existence.

– Mais pourquoi votre frère était en danger ?

– Charles était un Maître nécromancien très renommé. Malheureusement notre Art déplaisait à de nombreux sorciers. Ce mouvement qui avait pour but de bannir la magie noire est devenu beaucoup plus puissant entre 1870 et 1880. Ils ont réussi à porter leur voix jusqu'au Magenmagot – c'est l'assemblée des sorciers – et ils sont allés jusqu'à faire interdire la pratique et l'enseignement de notre Art. Avec d'autres sorciers, nous nous sommes opposés à cette décision mais rien n'y a fait. Lorsque la situation est devenue intenable, Charles a caché ici le contenu de notre laboratoire et les résultats de nos travaux puis il a fini par venir s'y installer après ma mort.

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel Harry contempla ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– J'ai encore une autre question, finit-il par dire.

– Seulement une ? demanda Enid avec un léger sourire.

– Euh non… plus qu'une. Si je suis un sorcier, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux faire de la magie ?

– Evidemment.

– Oh… Et est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

Pour toute réponse Enid se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le garçon et elle lui adressa un sourire.

* * *

Harry retourna à la maison le lendemain. Il salua Enid et vint s'assoir dans ce qui était devenu son fauteuil. Plusieurs piles de livres s'élevaient à présent sur le guéridon. La veille, Enid lui avait indiqué les ouvrages à lire afin de débuter son apprentissage. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante. Il ne pouvait passer que quelques heures une à deux fois par semaine à lire les livres et à parler à Enid, et son apprentissage s'en trouvait ralenti. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de passer plus de temps dans la maison lorsqu'il entra par la porte du laboratoire et posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

– J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le tableau. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce qu'Enid puisse passer de tableau en tableau.

– Oui, je sais, se lamenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu venir la semaine dernière. Mon oncle devient suspicieux, il n'a pas arrêté de me demander où j'allais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui ai pas parlé de la maison. Je lui ai dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque municipale.

– Cependant tu n'as pas pu venir, l'interrompit-elle.

– Mon oncle m'a répondu que je n'avais rien à y faire et qu'il savait que j'étais en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas qu'on pense que je suis plus intelligent que Dudley.

– Pff… moldus ignorants, souffla-t-elle.

– En tous cas je vais pouvoir venir plus souvent, la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances. Enfin si ma tante ne me donne pas plein de ménage et de jardinage à faire.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la paillasse et feuilleta d'un air las le livre qui y était posé.

– Il n'y aurait pas une potion que je pourrais utiliser sur ma tante pour qu'elle me laisse venir ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Dans ce livre-ci, non, commença par répondre Enid.

Harry se redressa brusquement et son regard s'alluma.

– Ce genre de potion existe ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, dit-elle en désignant la bibliothèque d'un geste de la main. _Contrôler l'esprit et la volonté_, troisième étagère, sur la droite.

Harry se précipita vers la bibliothèque et en sortit l'ouvrage en question. Il se rassit ouvrit le livre à la page voulue : _Radices cogitatus agere_. Il lut les quelques pages d'instructions et se tourna vers le tableau.

– Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir faire cette potion, finit-il par dire sur un ton de défaite.

– He bien, jeune homme ! Reprends-toi, s'exclama Enid. Je ne te pensais pas du genre à t'avouer vaincu avant même d'avoir commencé. Ce n'est pas une potion difficile, avec les instructions du livre et les conseils du manuel que tu as déjà lu, tu y arriveras parfaitement.

– Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua-t-il. C'est que je ne sais pas où je vais trouver tous les ingrédients.

– Dans le placard, dit-elle simplement.

Harry se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit. Des étagères garnies de bocaux et de fioles s'élevaient devant lui. Malheureusement la grande majorité étaient trop vieux et inutilisables et Harry dut se résoudre à les jeter. Il ne put conserver pour sa potion qu'un bocal d'yeux de scarabées et des ailes de doxy en poudre. Il fit la liste des ingrédients qui lui manquaient et la lut à Enid.

– Tous ces ingrédients ont faciles à récolter, tu pourra le faire seul, expliqua-t-elle. Une fois que tu auras tout rassemblé, tu viendras ici commencer la potion.

* * *

Harry revint le premier jour des vacances. Certains ingrédients avaient été très faciles à récolter : il avait déterré les racines de pâquerettes du jardin de sa tante et il avait trouvé l'armoise dans le jardin de Mrs Figg. Elle lui avait même donné un billet de cinq Livres pour avoir désherbé son jardin. Les autres plantes il les avait récoltées sur le talus entre Oak Lane et la voie rapide ou bien dans le jardin du nécromancien. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver les grenouilles.

– Bonjour, lança Harry en entrant dans le laboratoire une fois qu'il eut récolté tous les ingrédients.

– Bonjour Harry, répondit Enid en entrant dans le tableau. As-tu tous les ingrédients ?

– Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire en posant son sac à dos sur la paillasse.

Il avait enveloppé les plantes dans du papier journal et avait enfermé les grenouilles dans une vieille boîte de glace qu'il avait pris dans la poubelle. Il relu une nouvelle fois les instructions ainsi que les chapitres les plus pertinents du manuel _Trucs et astuces pour la préparation de potions_.

– L'art des Potions demande organisation, rigueur et concentration. Une discipline à appliquer dans tout domaine académique, lui rappela-t-elle lorsque Harry disposait son matériel sur la paillasse.

Sur ce, le garçon se mit au travail, respectant à la lettre les instructions, et après plus d'une heure de travail, il retira le chaudron du feu et observa son contenu. La potion était d'un vert profond et des bulles nacrées venaient éclore régulièrement à la surface. Son aspect était exactement celui décrit dans le livre et Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

– Très bien, dit Enid en observant la potion. C'est cette qualité de travail que j'attends de ta part. Tu vas pouvoir mettre la potion en bouteille. Ensuite tu laveras ton matériel et tu rangeras la paillasse. N'oublie jamais qu'un environnement ordonné permet un travail de qualité.

Harry remplit une petite fiole de potion qu'il glissa dans sa poche et versa le reste du chaudron dans des bouteilles qu'il rangea dans le placard. Il y rangea aussi les restes de plantes qu'il n'avait pas utilisé, ainsi que les organes de grenouilles restant. Après avoir lavé et rangé son matériel, et pris dans son élan, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans le laboratoire. Il retira la poussière qui couvrait abondamment les surfaces et remis de l'ordre sur le bureau. Charles Akenham avait laissé de nombreux carnets et parchemins en plan lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison pour la dernière fois. Harry les ordonna et en fit des liasses qu'il attacha avec de la ficelle qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir.

Lorsque Harry allait ranger la pelote de ficelle dans le tiroir, quelque chose attira son intention. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en marqueterie. Le garçon la sortit du tiroir et la posa sur le bureau. Il laissa ses doigts tracer les ornementations du bois et, quand la curiosité devint impossible à ignorer, il ouvrit la boîte. Cette dernière contenait une dague composée d'une lame en argent gravées de runes et d'un manche en os ouvragé. Harry prit la dague et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de la poser sur le bureau. Le second objet contenu dans la boîte était fin, long et enveloppé d'une étoffe bleue. Le garçon le déballa et, lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. Celle-ci était faite d'un bois clair et roux veiné d'un ton brun-rouge. Harry la fit tourner entre ses doigts puis il l'empoigna et prit la posture qu'il avait vu dans les illustrations de _Magie théorique et principes fondateurs_. Il raffermit sa prise, se concentra sur la sensation du bois dans sa main, puis il sentit la magie. Elle était là, au fond de lui. Il la sentit se déplacer du plus profond de son être vers son bras, puis sa main, et… Avec un grand fracas l'encrier qui trônait sur le bureau explosa en une myriade d'éclats de cristal. Harry bondit en arrière et lâcha la baguette.

– Il est plus difficile de faire de la magie avec une baguette qui ne nous appartient pas, surtout au début, expliqua Enid.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il timidement.

– Cependant il serait préférable que tu attendes de recevoir ta lettre avant d'acquérir ta propre baguette, poursuivit-elle. Ce serait suspect qu'un jeune sorcier issu d'une famille moldue, et qui devrait tout ignorer de la magie, ne se la procure si tôt. Je ne voudrait que l'on se pose des questions et que quelqu'un vienne fouiner ici et ne découvre la maison.

– Je ne comprends pas, quelle lettre ? demanda-t-il.

– Ta lettre d'admission pour Poudlard.

– Poudlard ?

– L'école de magie et de sorcellerie.

– Il y a une école ? De magie ? Est-ce que c'est près d'ici ? A Londres ?

– Non pas à Londres, il y a trop de moldus. Elle est en Ecosse.

– Et ils vont m'envoyer une lettre ?

– Oui ils envoient une lettre à tous les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne autour de leur onzième anniversaire.

– Je dois attendre d'avoir onze ans ? Mais c'est dans un an.

– Ne sois pas impatient, tu as tous les livres de la maison pour commencer à t'entraîner.

L'idée d'aller dans une école avec d'autres enfants sorciers plaisait énormément à Harry, et puis si elle était en Ecosse, il devait s'agir d'un pensionnat. L'idée de partir loin des Dursley plaisait encore plus à Harry. Mais en pensant aux Dursley, il se rembrunit.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Enid.

– Les Dursley, répondit-il sombrement. Ils ne voudront jamais me laisser y aller, et je n'ai pas d'argent, et ils ne payeront jamais pour que je parte apprendre la magie.

– Ne t'en fais pas, si l'argent est ton problème, l'école offre des bourses pour les élèves qui en ont besoin. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es un sorcier, tu ne vas pas laisser quelques moldus t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait appris : dans un peu plus d'un an il quitterait cet endroit que les Dursley le veuillent ou non. Mais surtout, il pensait à ce qu'il aurait à faire le matin venu. Quelques gouttes de potion dans la théière, et il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper des Dursley.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tante Pétunia tambourina à la porte du placard, Harry sauta du lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Il porta la main à la poche de son pantalon et sentit la fiole sous ses doigts. Il entra dans la cuisine et se força à faire disparaître le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Il salua sa tante et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut lorsqu'il mit le bacon à cuire qu'une occasion se présenta. Ni son oncle, ni Dudley n'étaient encore descendus et tante Pétunia venait de quitter la cuisine pour entrer dans la buanderie. Harry se tourna vers la théière, souleva le couvercle et y versa la potion. Le thé prit une couleur verte et Harry commença à paniquer. Ca n'allait pas fonctionner. Ils ne boiraient pas un thé de cette couleur. Mais une volute argentée s'éleva hors de la théière et le thé reprit sa couleur usuelle. Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Harry déposa le courrier sur la table puis il prit place et mangea en silence. Son oncle et sa tante burent leur thé de façon habituelle. Pour le moment rien n'avait changé dans leur comportement.

– Je vais aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, commença Harry.

– Mmh…grommela oncle Vernon derrière son journal.

– Et je pense que j'y retournerais quasiment tous les jours cet été.

– Mmh… laisse-moi lire mon journal maintenant, se contenta de répondre son oncle.

– Tu as la vaisselle à faire et le linge à étendre avant de partir, ajouta tante Pétunia.

Ce jour-là Harry se rendit réellement à la bibliothèque où il emprunta quelques livres qu'il vint lire ostensiblement sous les yeux de son oncle et de sa tante. La potion avait bien permis de mettre dans leurs esprits que c'était tout à fait normal que Harry passe toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque. Cependant il avait jugé préférable de fabriquer quelques preuves et il prenait réellement goût à la lecture. Harry trouva ainsi une routine qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le matin il préparait le petit-déjeuner et apportait le courrier. Sa tante lui donnait un peu de travail dans la maison ou dans le jardin. Il se rendait toutes les semaines à la bibliothèque et ramenait des livres différents à lire le soir dans le jardin ou sur le perron d'où il saluait Mrs Figg. Cette dernière lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de venir l'aider à désherber son jardin ce qui avait permis à Harry, en plus de récolter des plantes pour ses potions, d'empocher quelques Livres. Il se rendait quasiment tous les jours à la maison de Milton End où il occupait son temps entre la lecture des livres, la pratique de la magie, la préparation de potions et la collecte des ingrédients. La récolte des plantes était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, alors qu'attraper de petits animaux était plus difficile. Mais ce problème fut résolut lorsque Harry parvint à suffisamment maîtriser la baguette pour pouvoir immobiliser grenouilles, rats, salamandres ou souris d'un simple sortilège. Il fit aussi la découverte de son don lorsqu'il essaya de capturer une vipère et Enid fut ravie de savoir qu'il était fourchelangue.

* * *

Harry comptait l'argent qu'il avait amassé durant l'été en réalisant de petits travaux dans le voisinage. Il pouvait largement se payer un aller-retour en train pour Londres. Il voulait profiter des derniers jours de vacances pour voir le Chemin de Traverse. Le lendemain matin il quitta Privet Drive juste après le départ de son oncle. Lorsqu'il arriva dans Charring Cross Road le soleil d'été avait été remplacé par une pluie fine et Harry rabattit la capuche de son _sweat_ sur sa tête. Le vêtement trop grand lui tombait sur les yeux. Le garçon n'eut aucun mal à trouver le Chaudron Baveur et quand il entra il fut submergé par l'atmosphère du pub. La salle était bondée et remplie du bruit des conversations. Harry se faufila entre les clients, notant au passage leurs tenues étranges, robes, capes et chapeaux pointus, traversa la salle et sortit dans la cour. Il y trouva un couple accompagné de ses deux enfants qui ouvrait le passage dans le mur. Il se glissa derrière eux et vit pour la première fois le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry parcourut le Chemin sur toute sa longueur sous la pluie. Il était invisible aux yeux des passants qui se pressaient avec leurs enfants pour des achats de dernière minute à quelques jours de la rentrée scolaire. Il comprit rapidement que les Livres Sterling qu'il avait en poche ne lui permettraient pas d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Enid lui avait bien indiqué comment trouver la rue commerçante, mais avait oublié de lui dire que les sorciers n'utilisaient pas la même monnaie que les moldus. Mais ce constat n'entama en rien la bonne humeur de Harry. Ce dernier s'arrêta un long moment devant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott avant de se décider à entrer. Il arpenta les allées, fasciné par la quantité de livres et la diversité des sujets traités. Bien sûr il ne trouva aucun livre de Nécromancie mais il savait que ce genre de livres ne pouvaient être trouvés que dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry avait retiré sa capuche et parcourait du regard les tranches des livres lorsqu'il se figea. Son nom était écrit sur un livre. Il relut le titre une nouvelle fois : _Comment Harry Potter a provoqué la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Non, ça pouvait pas être lui, ce devait être un homonyme. Le garçon lut les titres des livres suivants et il revit le même nom écrit à plusieurs reprises. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient toujours dit qu'il portait un nom très courant et absolument banal, mais c'était apparemment le nom d'un sorcier célèbre. Harry prit un livre sur l'étagère : _Mages célèbres du XXe siècle_. Il parcourut la table des matières des yeux et ouvrit le livre au chapitre consacré à ce Harry Potter. Il commença à lire et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière phrase du chapitre .

_Et encore à ce jour, personne ne sait comment, en cette nuit fatidique du 31 octobre 1981, le jeune Harry Potter alors âgé de 1 an, a put provoquer la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et y survivre avec pour seule séquelle une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

Harry referma brusquement le livre et plaqua sa main sur son front. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui mais personne ne l'avait remarqué et il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Il se décida ensuite à lire le chapitre consacré à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il prit un autre livre. Il s'aperçut alors que tous les livres de cette section ne parlaient que du même sujet. Il y passa plusieurs heures et appris de nombreuses choses sur ses parents, son père un sorcier issu d'une vieille famille de sorciers aux sang pur et sa mère une sorcière née d'une famille de moldus, et sur la manière dont ils avaient été tués. Il appris aussi qui était ce Seigneur des Ténèbres du nom de Lord Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents et dont tout le monde avait peur de prononcer le nom. Il savait que les Moldus ne devaient rien savoir sur les sorciers et se demandait si sa tante savait de quelle façon sa sœur était morte et mentait à Harry, ou bien si elle l'ignorait. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par une voix qui s'éleva derrière lui.

– Tu es tout seul petit ?

Il s'agissait d'un employé de la librairie qui dirigeait de sa baguette une impressionnante pile de livres.

– Je ne faisais que regarder, répondit précipitamment Harry en reposant le livre à sa place dans le rayonnage.

– Fais attention avec les livres, continua l'employé. Où sont tes parents ?

– Ils sont ici, mentit Harry en désignant le reste de la boutique d'un geste vague de la main. Je pense qu'ils ont fini maintenant, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Le garçon s'éclipsa derrière le rayonnage et quitta la boutique avant même que l'employé n'ait eut le temps de répondre, ou pire de commencer à chercher ses prétendus parents dans la librairie.

* * *

Harry fit part de ses découvertes sur ses origines à Enid et, fort de sa découverte s'appliqua encore plus dans son étude de la magie et il appliqua la méthode et la rigueur inculquée par la sorcière dans son travail scolaire. Il ramenait à présent de bien meilleurs résultats que Dudley, à la grande satisfaction de son institutrice et au plus grand déplaisir de son oncle et de sa tante. Mais ce déplaisir fut de courte durée, car avec quelques gouttes de _Radices cogitatus agere_, ils trouvèrent tout à fait normal que leur neveu ait de meilleures notes que leur fils.

Harry fit ses premiers pas en nécromancie une après-midi nuageuse d'octobre. Il avait quitté l'école et se dirigeait vers Lower Woodside lorsque son regard fut attiré par une masse immobile sur le bord de la route. Il s'agissait d'un chat au pelage gris tigré. Harry passa sa main dans sa fourrure. L'animal était mort depuis peu, sûrement percuté par une voiture. Il n'avait pas de collier. Harry le souleva et l'emporta dans la maison du nécromancien. Il entra dans la maison, ferma la porte avec le pied, le chat toujours dans ses bras et salua Enid dans son cadre.

– Que ramènes-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je vais le relever, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

Il posa l'animal au centre de la paillasse et ouvrit _Les secrets de la magie la plus noire_ au chapitre voulu. Il avait trouvé le rituel durant l'été : _Anima carnis morticinae_. En suivant les instructions du livre, Harry saisit la baguette et traça les runes sur la paillasse tout autour du chat en récitant l'incantation. Il sortit la dague de la boîte et retroussa sa manche gauche puis énonça la suite de l'incantation tout en entaillant son avant-bras gauche à l'aide de la dague. Son sang coula sur l'animal où il fut absorbé instantanément, puis les runes s'enflammèrent et la chair du bras du garçon se ressouda sans laisser de trace.

Harry observa l'animal toujours immobile et en un instant ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le chat se remit sur ses pattes puis s'étira et Harry put entendre le craquement des os qui reprenaient leur place. Il tendit la main et le chat vint y frotter sa tête.

– Bonjour, lui dit Harry.

L'animal tourna la tête et regarda attentivement le jeune nécromancien de ses yeux morts.

– Je vais t'appeler Minuit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le chat émit un ronronnement d'approbation et sauta avec agilité sur le sol où il vint se frotter à la jambe de Harry.

– Génial…

Il se sentait à présent très fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation quand la dague avait tranché dans sa chair et que son sang avait coulé. C'était la chose la plus exaltante qu'il n'ait jamais fait et il ne pensait déjà qu'à recommencer.


	2. 2 - Vis in sanguine est

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews :)

Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

2 – Vis in sanguine est

Malheureusement pour Harry, Dudley reprit son jeu de « chasse au Harry » et il avait réussi à le surprendre une après-midi à la sortie de l'école. Harry essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue d'un revers de manche. Il sentait déjà son œil gauche gonfler. Dudley l'aurait sûrement frappé plus longtemps si Piers ne s'était pas sauvé en courant. Harry sourit en se remémorant la scène. Il avait réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette. Quand Piers lui avait maintenu les mains dans le dos alors que Dudley le frappait, Harry avait pensé à la première fois qu'il avait tenu une baguette magique et qu'il avait senti sa magie, cette décharge qui avait traversé son corps. Et il l'avait sentie à nouveau, tout comme Piers. Ce dernier avait poussé un cri et avait lâché Harry avant de regarder ses mains endolories. Puis il avait regardé Harry qui lui lançait un regard mauvais et il avait fui. Dudley quant à lui avait arrêté de frapper Harry et avait regardé sans comprendre d'abord Piers puis Harry mais ce dernier en avait déjà profité pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

A présent Harry était dans la chambre de la maison de Milton End. Il cherchait un vêtement qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il sortit une cape marron à capuche de la penderie. Elle était beaucoup trop longue et en partie rongée par les doxys, mais elle comportait une poche spéciale pour ranger une baguette et une autre munie d'un enchantement d'extension où il pouvait tout faire rentrer. Elle ferait l'affaire avec un sortilège pour la raccourcir.

– Minuit, appela-t-il. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Le chat qui était lové sur le lit se leva et s'approcha du garçon. Ce dernier ouvrit la poche extensible de la cape et l'animal y sauta.

Harry avait pris un vieux bonnet de Dudley avant de partir. Le bonnet était noir et trop grand et quand Harry l'enfonça profondément sur sa tête il put cacher entièrement sa cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu, même si la capuche de sa cape venait à glisser. Une fois dans Charring Cross Road, il s'arrêta sans un renfoncement entre deux immeubles, retira son manteau, le mit dans la poche de la cape et enfila cette dernière.

Le Chemin de Traverse lui paraissait tout aussi bondé que la première fois qu'il y avait été, mais cette fois-ci les passants marchaient plus calmement, prenant le temps d'observer les vitrines et d'admirer les décorations suspendues un peu partout en cette période de fête. Il irait sûrement lire quelques livres dans Fleury et Bott, mais ce qu'il voulait visiter en premier, c'était l'Allée des Embrumes. Cette dernière était beaucoup moins fréquentée et les seules décorations qu'il vit, encadrant l'entrée d'une taverne miteuse, étaient démodées et délavées.

Harry observait la devanture d'une librairie lorsqu'une main noueuse et décatie se posa sur son épaule.

– Tu es perdu mon garçon ? lui demanda la vielle femme.

– Non, je sais où je vais, répondit-il avec assurance.

– Tu es là pour acheter ?

Elle lui sourit dévoilant une bouche édentée et désigna d'un geste de la main son plateau suspendu devant elle. Harry observa les différents organes trempant dans des bocaux.

– Ou bien tu es là pour vendre ? poursuivit-elle. Tu es jeune, je t'offrirais un bon prix pour tes dents, ou tes doigts.

– Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit poliment Harry.

Il savait pertinemment que ces organes pouvaient repousser avec une potion adéquate mais il n'allait pas commencer à les vendre au marché noir. Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la sorcière l'attrapa par un pan de sa cape.

– Laisse-le tranquille, vieille folle, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Un homme se tenait dans l'entrée d'un immeuble avoisinant. Il était maigre et pâle et observa la scène devant lui de ses yeux aux iris rouges.

– Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, vampire, retourne dans ton trou, lui lança-t-elle.

La sorcière raffermit sa prise sur Harry.

– Ou un lobe de ton foie. Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa-t-elle.

– Toujours non.

– Je pourrais très bien te le prendre sans te demander ton avis.

– Je vais devoir refuser, encore.

Harry perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation. Il avait besoin d'y trouver rapidement une solution avant de finir en morceaux.

– Refuser ? Tu penses que tu peux donner ton avis ? s'exclama la sorcière en portant sa main à sa baguette.

– Minuit, appela Harry et en un instant le chat bondit hors de la poche de sa cape.

La sorcière pointa sa baguette sur l'animal et lança un premier maléfice avec une dextérité étonnante. Minuit esquiva sans peine. Puis elle en lança un second qui glissa sur son pelage.

– C'est quoi ç…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Minuit lui sauta à la gorge et arracha un large lambeau de chair. Le sang jaillit de la plaie béante et la sorcière tomba au sol en émettant un gargouillement. Harry se figea. Il avait appelé Minuit pour qu'il l'aide à se débarrasser la vieille femme mais il ne pensait pas que le chat irait aussi loin. Il se ressaisit. Minuit avait commencer à dévorer le visage de la sorcière.

– Ca suffit, ordonna Harry.

Le chat s'arrêta et examina les alentours de ses yeux morts, puis il vint se frotter à la jambe de son maître. Il régnait un silence épais dans l'Allée. Les badauds qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer l'échange s'étaient empressés de se sauver ou de rentrer dans leurs boutiques. Il ne restait plus que Harry et le vampire. Le garçon sortit la baguette et fit léviter la sorcière. Il parvint à la faire entrer entièrement dans la poche de sa cape. La sorcière était âgée mais ses organes constituaient néanmoins des ingrédients puissants pour les prochaines potions de Harry. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, lorsqu'il sentit les yeux du vampire posés sur lui.

– Voilà bien des années que je n'avais vu pareille œuvre de nécromancie, dit-il à Harry en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le garçon l'observa un instant mais ne s'attarda pas sur ses yeux. Il avait lu et il savait que soutenir le regard laissait une opportunité aux Légilimens de pénétrer son esprit. Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour le moment.

– Je suis Edward Whitley, se présenta le vampire en s'inclinant légèrement. Qui es-tu jeune nécromancien ?

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom, répondit Harry. Souvenez-vous juste que je suis le Nécromancien.

* * *

Harry savait pertinemment que ces situations ne se reproduiraient pas s'il n'était pas si petit et s'il n'avait pas l'air si chétif. Il était le plus petit de sa classe et à la différence de Dudley, Harry n'avait pas le droit de se resservir à table et il était souvent envoyé au lit sans dîner. Il avait trouvé le rituel adéquat dans _Les secrets de la magie la plus noire_, un moyen rapide de reprendre des forces et de regagner ce qu'il lui manquait en taille et en poids. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un sujet en bonne santé et il ne pouvait pas se servir de Dudley. Il attirerait bien trop l'attention si un membre de son entourage venait à disparaître.

Une occasion se présenta une après-midi de décembre. La pluie tombait drue et il faisait déjà sombre. Harry arpentait le bois qui bordait Lower Woodside à la recherche d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Il mit le morceau de lichen qu'il venait de décoller d'un tronc d'arbre dans son sac et remis ce dernier sur ses épaules. Il utilisa une main pour maintenir la capuche du son ciré en place et regagna le sentier. Par ce temps il n'avait croisé aucun promeneur et fut surpris de voir un jogger un peu plus loin sur le sentier. L'individu était vêtu d'un pantalon de sport et d'un k-way. Harry accéléra le pas, longeant le bord du sentier, et raffermit sa prise sur sa capuche. L'homme le croisa au pas de course. Les bruits des pas s'éloignèrent puis, après un court instant de silence, se rapprochèrent de nouveau. En quelques foulées l'homme arriva au niveau de Harry.

– Bonjour mon garçon, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul sous la pluie ?

– Bonjour, répondit Harry qui continuait à marcher.

– Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul en forêt. Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

– Oui, et ils m'attendent, mentit-il. Au revoir monsieur.

Harry accéléra le pas mais le jogger se maintint sans peine à sa hauteur.

– Tu ne devrais pas rentrer seul. Viens avec moi, je vais te raccompagner, proposa l'homme qui lui saisit l'épaule et le stoppa.

– Non, je vais rentrer tout seul, s'exclama Harry en essayant de se dégager ce qui fit glisser sa capuche.

– Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres. Dis-moi où tu habite je vais te raccompagner, insista l'homme.

Le jogger passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et Harry eut un frisson.

– Allons soit un gentil garçon, poursuivit l'homme.

Harry releva la tête et prit le temps d'observer l'homme. Il devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans, ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et en considérant sa silhouette, il devait régulièrement faire du sport. Il constituerait un très bon sujet sain pour son rituel et Harry décida d'accepter sa proposition.

– D'accord, concéda Harry. J'habite dans Milton End mais on a une porte dans le jardin qui mène directement dans le bois. C'est par là.

Harry désigna la direction à suivre entre les arbres et hors du sentier. Il avait découvert ladite porte l'été dernier entièrement dissimulée derrière des pieds de sureau hièble alors qu'il récoltait des plantes pour ses potions,.

– Tu as raison, passons par là, dit l'homme en prenant la main de Harry. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Harry, répondit celui-ci alors que le jogger l'entraînait entre les arbres.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et étaient à présent trop éloignés du sentier pour être vus ou entendus par quelques potentiels promeneurs.

– C'est par ici, expliqua Harry.

– On va plutôt passer par là, lui répondit l'homme.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur la main de Harry et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Après quelques pas ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre et le jogger se rapprocha, bloquant Harry.

– Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda le garçon.

– Tu seras un gentil garçon, n'est-ce pas Harry ? lui dit l'homme en caressant une nouvelle fois le visage du garçon.

La situation ne prenait pas la tournure qu'il espérait. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt mais ils avaient été encore loin de la maison et Harry n'avait pas voulu avoir à transporter l'homme inconscient sur une trop longue distance.

– Enlève ton sac et retire ton manteau, continua le jogger. Laisse-moi te toucher.

Harry se dégagea mais il ne put pas faire deux pas que l'homme le rattrapa. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Harry avait pu saisir la baguette.

– _Stupefix_ ! lança-t-il.

Un éclair rouge frappa l'homme dans la poitrine, il fut projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. La force du sortilège fut telle que Harry tituba et se rattrapa contre un arbre. Harry rangea précipitamment la baguette dans sa poche et guetta le bois environnant dans l'attente d'une personne qui aurait été alertée par l'éclair de lumière. Mais personne ne vint. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis son regard se reporta sur l'homme. Il était inconscient. Harry sortit de nouveau la baguette, la pointa sur l'homme et le fit léviter. Il remis sa capuche en place, saisit un pan du k-way, et traîna le jogger derrière lui.

Il posa la baguette sur la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Il tira l'homme jusqu'au laboratoire et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il utilisa sa baguette pour allumer les bougies.

– Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Enid en désignant l'homme d'un signe de menton.

– Un moldu, je l'ai croisé dans le bois et il a voulu me toucher.

A ce moment l'homme émit un grognement, il commençait à reprendre conscience. Harry le stupefixa de nouveau. Il se pencha sur lui, le déshabilla et déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Il sortit un livre de la bibliothèque et le posa sur la paillasse.

– Que comptes-tu faire, demanda Enid.

– _Vis in sanguine_, répondit Harry.

– Tu obtiendrais un meilleur résultat avec un sorcier, et un résultat bien meilleur encore avec une créature.

– Je sais, mais je vais devoir me contenter d'un moldu.

Harry utilisa la baguette pour tracer des runes au sol autour de l'homme. Il retira son t-shirt et traça d'autres runes sur leurs torses en prononçant l'incantation. Ensuite il utilisa la dague pour faire couler le sang de l'homme dans une grande coupe. Il prononça le reste de l'incantation, les runes s'illuminèrent et il but le sang. Harry se rhabilla. Les runes sur son torse, toujours lumineuses, ne s'effaceraient que lorsqu'il aura totalement absorbé la force de l'homme. De ce dernier il ne resterait alors qu'un tas de cendres que Harry pourrait utiliser dans la confection de potions.

Harry prit les vêtements de l'homme et en fit un tas dans le jardin. Au moment où il allait jeter le sac banane il se ravisa et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux barres hyperprotéinées qu'il mit dans sa poche et un portefeuille d'où il sortit un peu plus de cent Livres. Il empocha l'argent et jeta le reste sur le tas. Il utilisa la baguette pour y mettre le feu.

* * *

Harry ne ressentit les effets du rituel que le lendemain matin. Il fut réveillé de bonne heure par la douleur. Tous ses os lui faisaient mal et ses muscles étaient douloureusement contractés. Il se retourna sur son matelas et gémit de douleur. La maison était silencieuse et Harry se résout à se lever. En se redressant sa tête heurta violemment le haut du placard. Il sortit à pas mesurés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'observa dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il avait grandit durant la nuit et qu'il faisait à présent la taille de Dudley. Ses membres s'étaient épaissis et ses muscles s'étaient développés. Il n'avait plus l'air maigre et chétif. Il avait enfin la stature d'un enfant en bonne santé.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner et prenant soin de verser une dose de potion dans la théière. Alors qu'il faisait cuire les saucisses, il entendit sa tante descendre l'escalier.

– Harry ? Tu es déjà levé ? appela-t-elle du couloir.

– Je suis dans la cuisine. Bonjour tante Pétunia, répondit-il lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit et son expression de surprise fut remplacée par une d'effroi.

– VERNON ! cria-t-elle.

– Oui, Pétunia ? répondit la voix étouffée de son oncle au premier étage.

– Viens vite, c'est Harry ! VERNON !

– Qu'est-ce q…

Mes les mots de l'oncle Vernon moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Harry. Ce dernier se demandait s'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû mettre une dose de potion dans le dîner la veille au soir. Il fit glisser les saucisses dans une assiette et se tourna vers son oncle. Il fit comme si tout était normal et rien n'avait changé.

– Bonjour oncle Vernon, dit-il en disposant les victuailles sur la table.

– HARRY ! rugit son oncle son teint virant au cramoisi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Le petit-déjeuner, répondit-il malicieusement. Thé, toasts, saucisses et…

– Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, hurla son oncle dont le teint devint violacé. Je sais que tu as encore fait des choses étranges. Ne nous mens pas. On voit très bien que tu as grandi pendant la nuit.

Harry voulait répondre mais ça ne servirait à rien, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas bu leur thé, il ne pouvait pas mettre de nouvelles idées dans leurs esprits. A ce moment-là, son oncle le saisit par le t-shirt, le traîna hors de la cuisine et le poussa dans son placard avant de fermer la porte avec le verrou. Il entendit les pas de Dudley qui descendait l'escalier, les bruits de chaises et enfin le bruit des couverts. Ils allaient boire le thé et ils laisseraient sortir Harry, c'était une question de minutes.

– Oncle Vernon, appela-t-il.

– Silence, mon garçon, lui répondit son oncle. Tu es puni.

– Mais je ne devrais pas être puni. C'est normal d'avoir grandi pendant la nuit, tous les enfants font ça.

– Mmh…

– D'ailleurs, je commence à être un peu trop grand pour dormir dans le placard, tenta Harry.

Il dut attendre le début d'après-midi pour que sa tante ne le laisse sortir. Il entendit des éclats de voix en provenance du salon.

– Mais je veux pas, gémit Dudley. C'est ma deuxième chambre, c'est mes affaires.

– Nous avons déjà pris notre décision, ta mère et moi, lui répondit l'oncle Vernon.

– Mais non…je veux qu'il reste dans son placard, pleurnicha Dudley.

– Harry, appela sèchement sa tante.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle. Elle tenait toujours la porte du placard ouverte.

– Prends tes affaires et dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta et rassembla toutes ses affaires sur le matelas Il utilisa le drap pour en faire un baluchon.

– Suis-mois, continua-t-elle sèchement.

Il suivit sa tante à l'étage jusqu'à la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça sur le côté.

– Avec ton oncle, nous avons décidé que tu étais trop grand maintenant pour dormir dans le placard, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dormiras ici mais ne touche pas aux affaires de mon Dudley.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le garçon avec répulsion et s'en alla. Harry entra dans la chambre et sourit. Il adorait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la magie.

Harry fit profil bas et son oncle et sa tante recommencèrent à l'ignorer comme à leur habitude. Il retourna plusieurs fois à Londres. En zone moldue il se rendait dans les _fast-foods_ où il pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait puis il visitait le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qu'il préférait était de loin les librairies. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire et tous les sujets l'intéressaient. Enfin, pas exactement. Il n'aimait pas lire les livres qui parlaient de lui et qui le décrivaient comme un héro, le sauveur des sorciers. Mais il dévorait les livres d'histoire moderne ainsi tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce monde qu'il venait de découvrir et il lut même quelques chapitres assommants d'un livre de droit. Harry ne pouvait pas toujours aller à Fleury et Bott car les employés commençaient à le repérer, alors il explora le Chemin. Il découvrit d'autres librairies plus modestes installées plus loin ou à l'écart dans des cours. Il explora aussi l'Allée des Embrumes avec Minuit qui marchait à ses côtés. Il y croisa le vampire et s'arrêtait parfois pour lui parler.

* * *

Harry se demandait comment réagiraient les Dursley lorsqu'un hibou volerait par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour venir déposer une lettre dans les mains de Harry à la table du petit-déjeuner. Mais ce ne fut pas ainsi qu'il reçut sa lettre par un matin ensoleillé de juillet. Comme tous les jours, il quitta la cuisine et ramassa le courrier, quand une lettre insolite attira son attention. Celle-ci était faite d'un parchemin jauni et était adressée à Harry Potter dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Enfin ! Harry l'avait tant attendue, et elle était arrivée. Il avait du mal à contenir sa joie mais les bruits de couverts en provenance de la cuisine le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se ressaisit, jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la cuisine, et cacha sa lettre dans son pantalon. Il regagna la table le plus normalement possible et y posa le reste du courrier. Il se força à manger calmement.

Il dut attendre le départ de son oncle, puis une fois que la table était débarrassée et la vaisselle lavée, il sortit. Il quitta Privet Drive au pas de course et ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois arrivé dans la maison de Milton End.

– Ca y est, je l'ai reçue ! s'exclama Harry.

Il sortit la lettre de son pantalon et l'agita devant Enid avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, décacheta la lettre et se releva. Il ne tenait pas en place, faisant les cents pas dans le salon exigu. Il commença à lire le courrier à haute voix. Quand il eut fini, il se précipita dans le laboratoire et prit un parchemin vierge dans un tiroir. Il rédigea sa réponse, la glissa dans son sac à dos avec quelques livres Sterling et son bonnet.

Harry entra dans Gringotts en récitant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire au gobelin. Il avait discuté de la stratégie à adopter avec Enid. Il ignorait si ses parents avaient réellement laissé de l'argent à la banque pour lui mais le gobelin n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le garçon se présenta au guichet et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– J'aimerais accéder à mon coffre, dit Harry.

– Votre clef, exigea le gobelin.

– Je n'ai pas ma clef, répondit-il simplement. Elle a été détruite la nuit où mes parents sont morts.

– Votre nom ?

– Harry Potter.

Ce dernier fit glisser son bonnet ce qui révéla sa cicatrice. Le gobelin l'observa un instant puis il sortit un parchemin et y inscrivit quelque chose.

– Bien, asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant une porte à côté du guichet et le parchemin s'envola.

Harry remit son bonnet et se dirigea vers la porte. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une pièce avec plusieurs fauteuils et Harry s'assit dans l'un d'eux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'un gobelin ne vienne le trouver.

– Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, répondit l'intéressé en se levant.

– Suivez-moi.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à un bureau de l'autre côté de la galerie. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il retira son bonnet.

– Asseyez-vous, l'invita le gobelin en prenant place derrière le bureau.

Harry s'exécuta et le gobelin sortit un parchemin et une plume.

– Bien, Mr Potter, vous avez sollicité le service des clefs perdues. A quand remonte la perte de votre clef ?

– Elle a été détruite la nuit où mes parents sont morts, relata Harry.

– Pourquoi vous ou votre tuteur ne vous êtes pas présentés plus tôt ? demanda le gobelin qui commençait à écrire.

– Ma tante est une moldue, répondit Harry. Et je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'accéder à mon coffre avant.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, inscrivit encore quelques mots et présenta le parchemin à Harry.

– Signez ici, lui dit-il en désignant du doigt le bas du document.

Mais le gobelin ne lui donna pas sa plume. Il en sortit une autre, noire et longue. Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il ne lui donna pas d'encre non plus. Le garçon commença à tracer les lettres de son prénom. Elles avaient la couleur rouge de son sang. Lorsqu'il eut apposé la dernière lettre à son nom, l'inscription s'illumina. Le gobelin se saisit du parchemin et se leva.

– Patientez un instant, dit le gobelin.

Y avait-il réellement un coffre à son nom ou serait-il contraint d'échanger les billets qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche en galions ? Il ne tenait pas en place. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. L'attente lui sembla interminable alors qu'en réalité seule une dizaines de minutes s'étaient écoulées. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le gobelin entra dans le bureau. Il arriva au niveau de Harry tenant un petit objet doré dans la main.

– Voici Mr Potter, dit-il en lui tendant sa clef. Ne la perdez pas. Les frais de fabrication de votre nouvelle clef ont déjà été prélevés dans votre coffre.

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et pris la clef.

– Combien y a-t-il d'argent ? Est-ce que je peux y accéder ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

– Vous devez vous présenter au guichet pour cela, répondit le gobelin en ouvrant la porte du bureau et en lui faisant signe de sortir.

– Oh… bien sûr, dit Harry une fois dans la galerie. Merci beaucoup Maître Gobelin.

Le garçon s'inclina.

– Bonne journée Mr Potter, répondit le gobelin en s'inclinant à son tour.

Harry n'avait fait que quelques pas en direction du guichet lorsqu'un homme l'aborda.

– Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mr Potter ? Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il et ses yeux se portèrent sur son front.

Harry se rendit alors compte que dans son excitation il n'avait pas pensé à remettre son bonnet.

– C'est un honneur, continua l'homme.

Ce dernier retira son chapeau pointu et serra vigoureusement la main de Harry.

– Euh…, hésita Harry.

– Rhys Jones, se présenta celui-ci. Je me dois de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous nous avez tous sauvés. Surtout quand je pense à mon cousin Lewis. Il était Auror. Ils sont venus le tuer avec sa femme et ses enfants. C'était en 1979… terrible nuit…Mais vous nous avez libérés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant.

Cette conversation commençait à mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et décida de couper court à la discussion.

– Enchanté Mr Jones, mais je dois y aller, dit-il en désignant le guichet.

– Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir Mr Potter.

Une fois hors de la banque il contempla la rue qui s'étendait devant lui. Jamais il n'avais pensé pouvoir posséder un jour autant d'argent. Et pourtant, son coffre était rempli d'or et le garçon en avait mis de grosses poignées dans son sac à dos. Harry allait enfin pouvoir s'acheter des choses qui seraient vraiment à lui. Il devait trouver un hibou pour envoyer sa réponse mais la toute première chose qu'il voulait acheter était sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ollivander mais il constata qu'elle était bondée et que plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà à l'extérieur. Il poursuivit sa route en direction d'un autre fabricant de baguettes qu'il avait découvert lors de ses explorations passées du Chemin.

Une clochette tinta lorsque Harry poussa la porte. Harry entra dans ce qui n'était pas vraiment une boutique mais plutôt un atelier. Plusieurs tables de travail se tenaient au centre de la pièce et des rayonnages s'élevaient le long des murs. Les étagères supportaient des morceaux de bois de toutes sortes et d'autres éléments qui entraient dans la composition des baguettes. Un jeune homme était assis à l'une des tables. Il travaillait le manche d'une baguette à l'aide d'un petit instrument.

– Bonjour, lança Harry.

Le jeune homme lui répondit mollement, toute son attention portée sur la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains. Il finit par relever la tête et scruta Harry.

– C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– J'aimerais acheter une baguette, répondit Harry.

– Première baguette ?

– Oui.

– Maître Bromley, appela le jeune homme. Un client pour vous.

Il reprit son travail et un homme à l'air bougon entra par une porte située au fond de l'atelier. Il était plus âgé et portait une barbe poivre et sel.

– Première baguette, hein ? On n'en fait pas beaucoup ici, dit-il. Par ici.

Harry suivi l'homme jusqu'à l'une des tables un peu à l'écart. Il sortit un mètre ruban et ce dernier commença à prendre seul les mesures de Harry.

– Il va falloir retirer le bonnet, grommela Bromley qui disposait différents morceaux de bois sur la table.

Le garçon s'exécuta et le mètre prit les mesures de sa tête. Bromley releva les yeux et se figea lorsque son regard se posa sur le front de Harry.

– Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es Harry Potter !

– Euh oui…, répondit faiblement celui-ci.

– Harry Potter dans mon atelier ! Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi de fabriquer votre baguette, Mr Potter, réplica l'artisan d'un ton solennel.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre mais Bromley le fit s'approcher de la table. Le garçon passa sa main au-dessus des morceaux de bois jusqu'à trouver celui qui s'alliait le mieux à sa magie. Il fit ensuite de même avec l'élément qui viendrait constituer le cœur de la baguette. Lorsqu'il eut finit, l'artisan reprit la parole :

– Votre baguette sera prête dans une heure Mr Potter.

Harry était de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il prit la direction du bureau de poste quand il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Ne serait-il pas plus pratique d'avoir son propre hibou ? Surtout s'il voulait recevoir son courrier lorsqu'il était à Milton End ? Il savait que la maison étant incartable, les hiboux qui ne s'y étaient pas déjà rendus ne pourraient pas la trouver. Et puis ce serait beaucoup plus simple que de toujours avoir à aller au bureau de poste pour envoyer une lettre. Harry fit demi-tour et entra dans Le Royaume du Hibou. Il prit son temps et étudia les différentes espèces de hiboux et de chouettes juchés sur des perchoirs. Finalement il quitta l'animalerie avec une chouette hulotte. « Considérée comme très banale par certains mais parcourt sans problème le territoire britannique et atteint sans peine le continent. Un bon investissement et un très bon choix pour un premier hibou » lui avait assuré le vendeur.

– Je vais t'appeler Nyx, lui dit Harry qui la fit sortir de sa cage.

La chouette émis un hululement d'approbation et Harry lui tendit sa réponse pour Poudlard qu'elle prit dans son bec.

– Apporte ça à Poudlard, lui dit-il. Ensuite tu viendras me retrouver à Privet Drive. Mais attends-moi dehors, je ne veux pas que les Dursley te voient.

La chouette hulula et prit son envol.

Il restait encore un peu de temps à Harry avant de devoir retourner chercher sa baguette. Il sortit sa liste et décida de commencer par ses nouvelles robes de sorcier. Il entra chez Mme Guipure Prêt à Porter pour Mages et Sorciers. Tous les employés étaient déjà occupés avec les clients et Harry déambula dans la boutique. Il examina les vêtements exposés en attendant son tour.

– Mon garçon, c'est à toi, l'interpela l'une des employée.

La jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre et Harry monta sur un tabouret en face d'un grand miroir.

– Première année ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant essayer une robe noire.

– Oui, répondit Harry.

Harry observa les clients autour de lui alors que la jeune femme ajustait le vêtement. Il y avait un autre garçon sur le tabouret voisin. Il devait avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans et était vêtu d'une robe noire de Poudlard bordée de jaune. Il discutait avec entrain avec un autre garçon et une fille du même âge et ils ne remarquèrent pas Harry. Ce dernier dut retirer son bonnet pour essayer son chapeau pointu et bien que l'employée eut remarqué sa cicatrice, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Ca y est, dit la vendeuse. Je prépare tes vêtements et tu pourras les récupérer en caisse.

– J'aimerais me faire faire d'autres robes en plus, expliqua Harry.

Et il dicta à l'employée les articles qu'il souhaitait acheter alors que la jeune femme prenait des notes sur un calepin. Il choisit un ensemble de robes pour la mi-saison et un pour l'hiver ainsi qu'une cape marron foncé à capuche.

– Et il me faudrait un enchantement sur la capuche pour l'empêcher de glisser, et aussi une poche munie d'un enchantement d'extension, ajouta-t-il.

– C'est noté, par contre ça va prendre du temps, il faudra repasser cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle.

– Pas de problème.

L'heure était écoulée, et Harry se présenta une nouvelle fois à l'atelier de Maître Bromley. Cette fois-ci l'apprenti ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il entra et son regard était rempli de fascination ce qui mit Harry une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

– Voici pour vous, Mr Potter, lui dit l'artisan en posant une boîte étroite devant Harry.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sortit la baguette. Il la prit en main et fit un mouvement ample du bras. Il sentit sa magie monter en lui, et quand elle atteint sa baguette, elle la parcourut avec fluidité. Une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores sortit de la baguette.

– Vingt-huit centimètres, bois de prunelier et crin de sombral, énonça l'artisan avec une expression de fierté. Combinaison très puissante et à l'image d'un héro tel que vous.

– Parfait, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il s'acquitta du nombre de pièces d'or nécessaires et quitta l'atelier pour se rendre chez Petterson Maroquinerie Magique. Il voulait se procurer un étui pour pouvoir transporter sa baguette. Il avait lu sur l'importance de bien choisir son équipement dans la préface de _L'art du duel_. La boutique offrait une grande variété de modèles. Harry choisit un étui polyvalent enchanté pour être invisible aux yeux des moldus et qui permettait de porter sa baguette à la ceinture, au bras ou à la jambe. Il acheta en plus un nouveau sac à dos pour aller en cours, une bourse pour ranger son or et une malle. Il choisit le modèle supérieur avec multiples compartiments et un compartiment secret pouvant être ouvert uniquement par lui.

Harry entendit son estomac gronder et prit un déjeuner rapide au Chaudron Baveur qu'il conclut par une grande coupe de glace achetée chez Florian Fortarôme. Il se rendit ensuite chez Fleury et Bott où il acheta de nombreux livres en plus de ceux indiqués sur sa liste. Il dut se limiter lorsque la pile d'ouvrages qu'il avait dans les bras l'empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il mit le tout dans sa malle. Il y mit aussi le reste de ses achats du jour qui consistaient en un télescope, tout le matériel nécessaire à la préparation de potions ainsi que des plumes, parchemins, et divers carnets de notes et encres colorées qui semblaient lui être utiles pour ses études. Ensuite il retourna chez Mme Guipure pour récupérer sa commande puis il appela le Magicobus d'un mouvement de baguette.

* * *

Harry prit une nouvelle fois le Magicobus pour retourner à Londres le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez l'apothicaire la veille et il avait des courses à faire dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour cette raison il avait fait rentrer Minuit dans la poche de sa nouvelle cape. Il fit sortir le chat une fois arrivé dans l'allée et il se rendit d'abord chez l'apothicaire où il acheta bien plus ingrédients qu'il n'était demandé sur sa liste. Ensuite il se rendit dans une librairie sombre et poussiéreuse du nom de Darkley et Cabby. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre client. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il feuilletait un livre dans la section « potions » de la librairie. Il s'écarta vivement lorsqu'il vit Minuit et le laissa passer puis il observa attentivement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Harry l'observa un instant en retour avant de porter son attention sur les étagères remplies de livres. Il quitta la librairie avec un manuel d'occlumencie qui offrait bien plus d'explication sur sa mise en pratique que le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison de Milton End et un ensemble d'ouvrages écrits par un ancien professeur de Durmstrang sur l'emploi des maléfices. La veille au soir il s'était aperçu que sa nouvelle baguette ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir le portail. Il pensait trouver un livre qui traitait des enchantements de protection des bâtiments dans la librairie mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui lui convenait. Il chercherait dans les notes de Charles Akenham une solution à son problème.

Il arriva à Little Whinging dans l'après-midi et il fut accueilli à la sortie du Magicobus par un hululement. Sa chouette le rejoignit en un battement d'aile et vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry retira l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans le bec et la glissa dans sa poche.

– Je vais te montrer un endroit où tu pourras m'apporter mon courrier quand je ne serai pas à Poudlard, lui dit-il.

Il fit entrer Nyx dans la maison de Milton End et le rapace vint se percher dans sa cage ouverte posée sur le guéridon.

– J'ai reçu une réponse, informa-t-il Enid en décachetant la lettre.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre hibou. Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre billet. Il vous sera nécessaire afin de monter à bord du Poudlard Express._

_Bien à vous, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry occupa le reste de l'été à lire ses manuels scolaires et à s'entraîner avec sa baguette. Tous les sortilèges lui paraissaient beaucoup plus faciles maintenant qu'il utilisait une baguette qui ne lui résistait pas. Ce fut quand arriva la fin du mois d'août que Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'annoncer aux Dursley qu'il irait à Poudlard dans quelques jours et non dans le collège publique de son secteur. Il avait mis la dernière dose de _Radices cogitatus agere_ qui lui restait dans le thé et posa les victuailles sur la table de la cuisine lorsque les Dursley entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry attendit que son oncle ait bu la première gorgée de son thé pour prendre la parole.

– Je voulais vous dire, je pars dans deux jours et je reviendrait en juin prochain.

– Mmh… ? fit l'oncle Vernon.

– J'ai été accepté dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard, c'est un pensionnat, c'est pour ça que je serai parti pour toute l'année scolaire.

Le marmonnement d'approbation de son oncle fut couvert par le couinement de sa tante qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle regarda Harry avec une expression d'horreur. Le garçon se rendit alors compte qu'il avait été trop rapide et que sa tante n'avait pas encore bu son thé.

– Comment as-tu découvert l'existence de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Tu savais ! l'accusa Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Je me demandais si tu savais pour ma mère, mais apparemment tu en sais beaucoup plus.

– Bien sûr que je sais pour ma sœur. Nos parents étaient si fiers quand elle a reçu cette maudite lettre, si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Mais moi, je la voyais comme elle était vraiment, un monstre. Et toi bien sûr tu es comme elle et comme ton père, un monstre anormal et dégénéré.

Dudley s'était figé, il observait la scène devant lui sa cuiller de céréales immobile à quelques centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte.

– Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, s'exclama Pétunia d'une voix suraiguë. Avec Vernon, on s'était promis qu'on mettrait fin à tout ça, n'est-ce pas Vernon ?

– Je suis sûr qu'oncle Vernon est d'accord pour que j'y aille, coupa Harry.

– Tu peux y aller, répondit-il simplement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Pétunia les yeux ronds.

Elle dévisagea son mari puis regarda Harry. Une lueur d'effroi traversa son expression lorsqu'elle comprit la situation.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je sais que tu lui as fait quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle.

– J'ai juste fait de la magie, je suis un sorcier après tout, répliqua Harry.

– Mais pourquoi lui faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que je peux le faire, répondit-il simplement. Et parce que c'est plus facile comme ça.


	3. 3 - Poudlard

3 – Poudlard

Harry poussa son charriot le long de la voie 9¾. Il était encore tôt et le quai était calme. Le garçon s'arrêta devant un vendeur de journaux et lui acheta l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer le trajet et il voulait un peu de lecture légère en plus des innombrables livres qu'il avait fait rentrer dans sa malle. Harry monta d'abord la cage de Nyx à bord du train puis hissa sa valise. Il trouva un compartiment vide à l'écart des autres élèves et s'y installa. Il sortit un livre de sa malle et commença à lire, ne prêtant aucune attention aux élèves qui se pressaient et à la foule qui grossissait à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait.

Le train avait déjà quitté la gare lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux roux.

– Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et hocha la tête. Le garçon roux vint s'assoir face à lui. Deux autres garçons roux plus âgés, de toute évidence des jumeaux, entrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment.

– Ah, tu es là Ron, dit l'un.

– On va rejoindre Lee dans son compartiment, continua l'autre.

Puis l'un des jumeaux remarqua Harry.

– Salut, lui dit-il.

– Salut, répondit Harry.

– Première année ? demanda le second jumeaux.

– Oui, répondit Harry.

– Fred et Georges Weasley, se présentèrent-ils à l'unisson.

– Harry Potter.

Les jumeaux le dévisagèrent puis échangèrent un sourire.

– Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? demanda l'un d'eux.

– Euh, oui, répondit Harry.

– Whaoh… fit le garçon prénommé Ron.

– Bon, on file, à plus tard Ron.

– A plus tard Harry.

Et les jumeaux quittèrent le compartiment. Une fois que Ron se fut remis de sa stupéfaction à découvrir la véritable identité de Harry, les garçons commencèrent à discuter. Ron lui parla de ses frères et de sa sœur et après un certain temps Harry reporta son attention sur son livre.

Puis dans l'après-midi, on frappa à la porte. Un garçon blond, joufflu et à l'air timide était accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

– Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Neville a perdu le sien.

– Non, pas vu, répondit Harry alors que Ron se contenta de secouer la tête. Mais je crois savoir comment le retrouver.

– Vraiment ? demanda timidement Neville.

– Est-ce que tu as essayé d'utiliser un sortilège de localisation ? s'enquit Harry.

– Un quoi ? demanda Ron.

– Un sortilège de localisation, répéta Harry. Comment s'appelle ton crapaud ?

– Trevor, répondit faiblement Neville.

– Il existe plusieurs sortilèges de localisation, continua Harry. La formule c'est _Pointe-moi_ et tu rajoute ce que tu cherches, pour ton crapaud ça donne _Ponte-moi Trevor_, et ensuite tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider par ta baguette. Je pense que tu pourrais aussi utiliser _Revelio_, mais je ne connais pas la formule spécifique pour les crapauds.

Neville et Ron le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces sortilèges, dit la fille. Ils ne sont pas dans notre manuel, où est-ce que tu les a trouvés ?

– Non ce n'est pas au programme de la première année. Je les ai trouvés dans un livre de sortilèges plus avancés, répondit Harry.

– Oh toi aussi tu as lu des livres en plus de ceux de la liste ? demanda-t-elle intéressée et elle vint s'assoir sur la banquette à côté de Harry. Moi aussi. Mes parents sont tous les deux des moldus, alors dès que j'ai su que j'allais aller à Poudlard, j'ai lu tous les livres du programmes et des livres en plus pour ma culture générale. Oh mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger.

– Harry Potter et oui j'ai lu beaucoup de livres qui n'étaient pas sur notre liste, répondit Harry.

– Harry Potter ! J'ai lu tellement de livres sur toi et sur comment tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Ah…fit Harry d'un ton las.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

– Rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas lire des livres sur moi, répondit Harry. Les auteurs me voient comme un héro alors que j'avais juste un an quand ça s'est passé, je ne me souviens même pas de cette nuit, et surtout ils écrivent sur moi sans même me connaître.

– Mm… je comprends, n'en parlons plus. Est-ce que tu as aussi essayé de faire de la magie ? Moi j'ai essayé et tous mes sortilèges ont fonctionné.

– Oui, j'ai déjà lancé plusieurs sortilèges et j'ai aussi déjà fait des potions.

– Oh vraiment ? fit Hermione impressionnée. Je pensais que tu avais été élevé par des moldus.

– J'ai tout appris dans les livres.

– Je suis vraiment impressionnée. Est-ce que tu veux aller à Serdaigle ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry.

– Je suis sûr que j'irais à Poufsouffle, se lamenta Neville. J'ai déjà perdu Trevor.

– Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard, lança Ron.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione.

– Tout le monde sait que Serpentard est rempli de futurs mages noirs, répondit Ron.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Harry. Il y a eu des mages noirs issus de toutes les maisons au cours de l'Histoire.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Et pourtant c'était bien vrai, bien que Charles eut été un élève de Serpentard, Enid, elle, avait été une élève de Serdaigle.

– Et moi, qu'est-ce que fais pour Trevor ? demanda timidement Neville

– Tu devrais utiliser le premier sortilège que je t'ai conseillé, lui dit Harry. Tu te souviens ? La formule c'est _Pointe-moi Trevor_.

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai oublié ma baguette dans mon compartiment.

– Et bien retourne la chercher dans ce cas.

– Sinon, demande à un préfet, lui conseilla Ron. Mon frère Percy m'a dit qu'ils sont là pour nous aider quand on est en première année.

– D'accord, dit Neville et il quitta le compartiment.

– Et toi dans quelle maison tu veux aller ? demanda Hermione à Ron.

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur trois garçons que Harry ne connaissait pas. L'un d'eux était blond au teint pâle. Il entra, suivi par deux garçons grands et massifs qui restèrent en retrait.

– On dit partout que Harry Potter est dans ce compartiment, lança le garçon au teint pâle. C'est toi ?

– Oui, répondit Harry.

– Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui c'est Goyle, moi je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, dit ce dernier.

– Salut, répondit Harry.

– Hermione Granger, se présenta celle-ci.

– Granger ? répéta Malfoy d'un ton hautain. Jamais entendu ce nom avant. Est-ce qu'au moins tes parents sont des sorciers ?

– Non, mes parents sont des moldus, répondit fièrement Hermione.

– Des moldus, répéta Malfoy avec dédain. C'est une honte qu'on laisse des gens comme toi fréquenter Poudlard,

– C'est quoi ton problème avec les gens comme elle ? demanda fermement Ron qui s'était levé d'un bond de son siège.

– Inutile de te demander ton nom, lui répondit Malfoy en observant son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds. Mon père m'a appris à reconnaître les Weasley : des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir, ou leur payer des vêtements neufs.

Ron était devenu écarlate et Hermione avait ouvert la bouche indignée.

– Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes Potter, ajouta Malfoy. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec la racaille. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux je peux te donner des conseils.

– Je n'ai aucun mal à repérer les gens douteux dans ce compartiment, répondit Harry en balayant Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle du regard.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis Potter ou tu vas finir comme tes parents.

– Tu penses me faire peur ? lui demanda froidement Harry. Est-ce qu'au moins tu est capable de mettre toi-même ta menace à exécution ? Ou bien tu vas demander à ton père Mangemort de le faire à ta place ?

– Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon père, Potter. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, lança Malfoy.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien à qui j'ai affaire et je ne ferais pas la bêtise de sous-estimer mes adversaires, rétorqua Harry. Et puis, j'ai le droit de dire que ton père était un soldat de Voldemort.

Ron émit un couinement, et Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, regardèrent Harry d'un ton livide. Malfoy l'avait vraiment énervé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley quand il entendait Malfoy parler.

– On ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Malfoy entre ses dents.

– Je l'ai déjà vaincu une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire son nom, répliqua fièrement Harry.

– Je vais le dire à mon père, dit Malfoy d'un ton hargneux.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le compartiment suivi de ses deux comparses.

* * *

Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en ce qui concernait le moyen avec lequel les élèves étaient répartis entre les différents maisons, mais pas à un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui parlait. Il observa les élèves s'avancer à tour de rôle. Le chapeau entrait-il dans l'esprit des élèves pour déterminer leur personnalité ? Mais Harry n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps car le Professeur McGonagall appela son nom. Un murmure s'éleva dans toute la salle et Harry s'avança vers le tabouret. Les regards de tous les élèves étaient posés sur lui. Il s'assit et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

– Mmh…, fit une voix dans la tête de Harry. Beaucoup de talent, oui, et quel esprit ! Tu pourrais réaliser de grandes choses.

_Vraiment ?_ pensa Harry.

– Oui vraiment, lui répondit le Choixpeau.

Le chapeau était bel et bien entré dans son esprit, il avait entendu sa pensée et lui avait répondu. Harry se demandait de quel type de magie il pouvait bien s'agir. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était très réputée, il espérait y trouver la réponse.

– Et quelle soif de savoir, tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de réfléchir ? poursuivit le Choixpeau. Je sais exactement où t'envoyer : SERDAIGLE !

Harry se leva sous les applaudissements et se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle. De nombreux élèves de sa nouvelle maison s'étaient levés pour venir lui serrer la main et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Harry se contenta de répondre d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas exactement comment répondre à ce genre de situation. Lorsque le calme fut retombé, Harry vint s'assoir en face d'un préfet du nom de Terence Branton, et le professeur McGonagall appela les noms suivants de sa liste. Après que les derniers élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva

– Bonsoir à tous, dit-il. Je tenais tout d'abord à vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, et je vous demande de saluer le retour parmi nous du professeur Quirrell. Le professeur Quirrell rentre d'une année de préparation sur le terrain et il sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un homme portant un grand turban violet se leva. Il fit un signe de tête timide à l'assemblée et se rassit rapidement. Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur le professeur assis à côté du professeur Quirrell. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs longs et gras et au nez crochu. Harry était sûr de déjà l'avoir vu mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où.

Mais la réflexion de Harry fut interrompue lorsque la table se couvrit de victuailles. Il resta un moment bouche bée, puis il entendit son prénom.

– Harry ? répéta Terence. Tu ne manges pas ?

– Euh… si, si, répondit-il hâtivement.

Il remplit son assiette de nourriture et commença à manger.

– Qui est le professeur à côté du professeur Quirrell ? demanda Harry à Terence.

Le préfet tourna la tête en direction des professeurs avant de faire de nouveau face à Harry.

– C'est le professeur Rogue, répondit-il. C'est le professeur de potions et le directeur de Serpentard.

– Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est très savant en magie noire, renchérit un autre élève assis un peu plus loin. Ca fait des années qu'il demande à Dumbledore de lui donner le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Comme tous les ans, expliqua Terence avec un soupir. Et on a toujours un professeur différent. J'espère que le professeur Quirrell est compétent, je passe mes BUSE à la fin de l'année.

_Très savant en magie noire ?_ Cette information en était des plus intéressante. Harry se souvint alors où il avait déjà vu le professeur Rogue. C'était dans la librairie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry l'observa furtivement mais le professeur Quirrell se pencha à ce même moment et tourna la tête vers le professeur Rogue pour lui parler. Le garçon dut s'avancer un peu plus sur son siège pour voir le visage du professeur de potions. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il émis un sifflement de douleur et plaqua sa main sur son front.

– Tout va bien, Harry ? lui demanda Terence.

– Oui, ça va, répondit Harry en retirant la main de son front.

Mais Harry n'eut pas à donner plus d'explications. L'attention des élèves fut attirée par les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table.

* * *

– Les première année, par ici, appela Terence à la fin du dîner.

Après avoir gravi de nombreuses marches et parcouru de nombreux couloirs, le groupe d'élèves s'arrêta devant une porte de bois munie d'un heurtoir d'argent en forme d'aigle.

– A la différence des autres maisons, il n'y a pas besoin de mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune, expliqua une préfète du nom de Pénélope Deauclaire. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir répondre à la devinette.

Pénélope frappa un coup au heurtoir et celui-ci s'anima.

– Qu'est-ce qui fait le tour du bois sans pouvoir y entrer ? demanda le heurtoir.

– Oh, je sais, s'exclama une élève d nom de Padma Patil, l'écorce.

– Bonne réponse, répondit le heurtoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry suivit le groupe d'élèves à l'intérieur. La salle commune était spacieuse et circulaire. De hautes fenêtres en arcades s'élevaient à intervalle régulier. On pouvait y voir les montagnes environnantes. Entre les fenêtre, les murs étaient couvets de hautes bibliothèques ou de tentures bleues et bronzes. Un peu plus loin, un feu crépitait dans l'âtre. De nombreux fauteuils ainsi que plusieurs tables entourées de chaises étaient disposés dans la pièce. Les préfets s'arrêtèrent au centre de la salle commune, où un petit professeur les attendait déjà.

– Bienvenue à Serdaigle, leur dit-il d'une voix fluette. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur la maison Serdaigle. Vous êtes ici parmi les plus érudits et les plus studieux des élèves. Votre soif de connaissance est sans limite et votre nouvelle maison est là pour vous aider à atteindre votre objectif. Consacrez-vous à vos études et quand vous quitterez cette école, vous ferez la fierté de votre maison. Avant de vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs, un dernier mot : restez loin de cette querelle puérile qui oppose les Serpentards aux Griffondors. La porte de mon bureau vous est bien sûr toujours ouverte, si vous en avez besoin. Vos emplois du temps vous attendent dans vos dortoirs, vos préfets vont vous y conduire.

– Les filles, suivez-moi, appela Pénélope.

– Les garçons, avec moi, lança Terence à son tour.

Harry suivit le préfet. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle commune où se tenait une statue de marbre blanc. Celle-ci représentait une femme vêtue d'une longue robe et portant un diadème. Une plaque posée sur le piédestal indiquait _Rowena Serdaigle_. Pénélope avait ouvert la porte se trouvant à droite de la statue et faisait signe aux filles d'entrer. Terence l'imita en ouvrant la porte située à gauche. Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et après avoir gravi plusieurs étages, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Cette dernière portait _1__ère__ année_ en lettres de bronze.

– Voici votre dortoir, annonça-t-il en poussant la porte. Vos bagages ont déjà été apportés et vos emplois du temps sont sur votre lit, comme annoncé par le professeur Flitwick. Cette porte mène à la salle de bain. Je vous laisse vous installer, bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, répondirent en chœur les garçon.

Quand Terence eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Harry prit le temps d'observer le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses deux camarades, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot. La pièce comportait trois lits à baldaquin munis de rideaux bleus et chaque élève disposait en plus d'un bureau et d'une petite bibliothèque. Le mur était percé de hautes fenêtres et ils bénéficiaient de la même vue que depuis la salle commune. Harry se sentait épuisé, il enfila machinalement son pyjama, et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il s'endormit lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Sa première semaine de cours touchait à sa fin et Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il ne lui restait que ses devoirs d'astronomie et de métamorphose à finir et ensuite il pourrait explorer pleinement la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart, lorsqu'il vit Terry, déjà installé à une autre table. Ce dernier lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre et Harry s'approcha.

– Padma ne va pas tarder, chuchota Terry. Elle est allée chercher sa sœur dans la tour des Griffondors. On s'était dit qu'on travaillerait ensemble sur le devoir de McGonagall. Tu peux travailler avec nous si tu veux.

– D'accord, répondit Harry en s'installant en face du garçon.

Il venait à peine de sortir ses livres, du parchemin et des plumes que Padma arriva.

– Parvati n'est pas là ? demanda Terry.

– Non, elle m'a répondu que ce n'était que la première semaine de cours et qu'elle ferait ses devoirs plus tard, répondit-elle.

– Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait tort et qu'il fallait prendre de l'avance dans son travail, rétorqua une voix derrière Padma.

– Salut Hermione, dit Harry lorsque la fille entra dans son champ de vision.

– Salut Harry, répondit-elle en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

– Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Bien, même si le cours de potions de cette après-midi était vraiment horrible, répondit-elle. Le professeur Rogue a passé son temps à favoriser les Serpentards, c'est tellement injuste, il leur a donné des points mais ne m'en a pas donnés alors que ma potions était bien meilleure et il a retiré des points à Neville lorsqu'il a dû partir à l'infirmerie après avoir fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus.

– Je crois qu'il me déteste, dit Harry.

– Qui ?

– Le professeur Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– La façon qu'il avait de me regarder, répondit Harry. Il m'a posé plusieurs questions au début du cours et…

– Et Harry a su y répondre à chaque fois et le professeur Rogue ne lui a même pas donné de points, ajouta Padma.

– Ne t'en fais pas, de toutes les façons, Rogue déteste tout le monde, le rassura Terry. Et Hermione vient de confirmer ce que j'avais déjà entendu, qu'il ne donne de points qu'à ses Serpentards. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

– Tu dois avoir raison, répondit simplement Harry.

* * *

Harry ne vit pas passer ses deux premiers mois de cours. En effet, il avait pleinement de quoi se tenir occupé, d'abord par les devoirs donnés par les professeurs, mais aussi par du travail qu'il s'était lui-même donné. Tout d'abords, il consacrait une heure tous les soirs à travailler son Occlumencie. Il devait absolument apprendre à correctement fermer son esprit surtout depuis que le professeur Rogue avait essayé de rentrer dans son esprit durant le cours de potions. De plus il travaillait dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, les maléfices indiqués dans les livres qu'il avait dissimulé dans le compartiment secret de sa malle. Mais ce n'était clairement pas un environnement de travail propice, et surtout c'était dangereux. Il risquait de se blesser dans cet espace confiné ou de blesser ses camarades. Harry devait trouver un lieu où il pourrait s'entraîner sans être vu. Il avait bien sûr pensé aux salles de classe inutilisées, mais il prenait le risque de se faire surprendre par un élève ou par un professeur, ou pire de rentrer par accident dans l'aile droite au deuxième étage, lieu formellement interdit d'accès par le professeur Dumbledore. Harry repensa alors au discours du directeur le soir de la rentrée et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il existait un autre endroit où il était sûr de ne pas être vu, la forêt interdite. Le garçon se rendrait à la bibliothèque pour préparer son escapade.

– _Les animaux fantastiques_ ? demanda Hermione.

– J'ai failli acheter la collection complète chez Fleury et Bott cet été mais je n'avais plus de place pour les porter, expliqua Harry. Je veux être prêt le jour où j'irai dans la forêt interdite.

– Tu veux aller dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Hermione. Mais c'est dangereux et surtout c'est interdit.

– Je sais que c'est dangereux, répondit Harry, et je ne vais pas y aller aujourd'hui. Mais je compte bien y aller un jour et pour ça je dois être préparé. Si je sais déjà ce que je peux y rencontrer alors ce sera moins dangereux. Et puis je commencerais par y aller en plein jour, et j'éviterais la pleine lune, évidemment.

Il devait se montrer d'autant plus prudent qu'il avait laissé Minuit à Lower Woodside de peur que l'un des professeur ne le remarque. Il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même. Hermione se pencha au-dessus du livre.

– Tu penses qu'il y a des centaures ? demanda- t-elle en désignant la page du menton.

– D'après le livre, il y en a dans toute l'Europe, répondit Harry. Mais le seul moyen d'être sûr c'est d'y aller.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te promener seul dans la forêt interdite.

– Tu pourrais m'accompagner.

– Non, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, et je dois faire mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Hermione, et il se dirigea seul vers la forêt interdite. Il s'avança entre les arbres et repéra un champignon qui ne poussait que dans les forêts magiques. Il s'arrêta et le ramassa. Il en ramassa un autre un peu plus loin et se figea lorsqu'une immense silhouette se dessina au loin entre les arbres. Il se précipita vers un arbre avoisinant et se cacha derrière son tronc massif. Harry entendit un chien aboyer et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la forêt. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La silhouette n'était que celle de Rubeus Hagrid. Le garde chasse s'approcha, accompagné d'un énorme molosse noir.

– Harry, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il.

– Bonjour monsieur, répondit le garçon en sortant de sa cachette.

– Pas de monsieur avec moi, Harry, appelle-moi Hagrid comme tout le monde. Tu devrais pas aller dans la forêt tout seul.

– Oui, je sais Hagrid, mais regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.

Harry sortit de sa poche le champignon et le montra à Hagrid.

– C'est un Chapeau bleu, c'est un champignon très rare, il ne pousse que dans les lieux où la magie est présente. Il est utilisé dans la confection de nombreuses potions, notamment…

– Doucement Harry, l'interrompit Hagrid. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– Je l'ai lu dans _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

– Un vrai Serdaigle, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire. Viens, on sort de là.

Il fit un signe à Harry et le garçon le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent quitté la forêt.

– Dites, Hagrid, vous devez bien connaître la forêt ? demanda Harry.

– Oh, oui, ça fait partie de mon travail comme garde-chasse, répondit-il.

– Vous devez rencontrer des animaux dangereux parfois.

– Moi, j'ai rien à craindre là-bas, les animaux me connaissent, mais toi, Harry, je veux pas de voir y retourner. Pas question d'aller chercher un champignon que t'as vu dans un livre, compris ?

– Oui Hagrid, mais vous pourriez peut-être me parler un peu de toutes les bêtes qui y vivent.

– Oh, oui, je peux t'en parler, et autour d'une tasse de thé si tu veux.

Harry suivit Hagrid jusqu'à sa cabane à la lisière de la forêt. Harry comptait bien retourner dans la forêt et il espérait que Hagrid lui donnerait des informations utiles sur les dangers qu'il pouvait y rencontrer. De plus, il ne se ferait pas prendre la prochaine fois, si Hagrid lui avait laissé finir son explication sur le champignon, il aurait su qu'il s'agissait du principal ingrédient de la potion d'invisibilité.

* * *

Harry suivait du regard les chauves-souris qui volaient dans la grande salle spécialement décorée pour le dîner d'Halloween. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Il ralentit lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des sœurs Patil qui échangeaient des mots rapides à voix basse. Parvati rejoignit la table des Griffondors et il entendit Padma marmonner sur le ton de l'exaspération quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pff, les garçons… ».

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry.

– C'est Parvati, elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé durant son cours de Sortilèges, commença Padma. Ron Weasley est allé dire des choses vraiment horribles à Hermione. Il a même été jusqu'à lui dire que c'était normal qu'elle n'ait aucun ami, et tout ça juste parce qu'elle a su lancer un sortilège que Ron n'a pas su lancer. Hermione a passé l'après-midi enfermée dans les toilettes à pleurer. Parvati a essayé de la faire sortir pour le dîner mais elle n'a pas voulu.

Padma alla s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles et Harry la suivit en réfléchissant à ce que sa camarade venait de lui apprendre. Il avait souvent passé du temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione au cours de ces deux premiers mois de cours. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais étudiaient ou lisaient en silence à la même table. Est-ce que partager ce genre moments était ce que faisaient des amis ? Est-ce que Hermione était son amie ? Est-ce que Terry, Anthony et Padma étaient ses amis ? Harry ne le savait pas vraiment. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant.

– Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda Terry.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie. Son assiette était toujours vie alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient déjà servis. Il se leva de son siège et observa la table des Griffondors. Hermione était toujours absente. Harry se résolut à agir. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait être de retour dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du dîner, et avec Hermione si tout se passait bien.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Padma.

– Chercher Hermione, répondit simplement Harry et il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle.

Il s'apprêtait à gravir l'escalier lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur Quirrell courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry se précipita derrière une tapisserie. Il jeta un coup d'œil de sous la tenture et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le turban du professeur, le garçon fut frappé par une douleur intense au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il plaqua une main sur son front et une autre sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer son cri de douleur. Heureusement le professeur ne l'avait pas entendu et Harry sortit de sa cachette. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et courut en direction des toilettes des filles.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, hésita un instant puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et le bruit de quelqu'un qui reniflait lui parvint de l'une des cabines.

– Hermione ? appela-t-il.

– Harry ? répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suis venu te chercher, bien sûr. Tu vas louper le dîner et en plus on a un repas spécial pour Halloween.

– Je n'ai pas faim, et je ne veux pas être à la même table que Ron.

– Aller, viens. Ron est juste jaloux parce que tu es plus douée que lui en magie.

Hermione se moucha et Harry l'entendit retirer le verrou de la porte de la cabine.

– Je t'attends dehors, dit Harry.

Il sortit des toilettes, mais au moment où il fit un pas dans le couloir, il fut submergé par une odeur nauséabonde. Il entendit un grognement sonore et il se retourna brusquement. Il se figea. Un troll avançait vers lui. Il était immense et sa tête frôlait le plafond à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Un nouveau relent pestilentiel parvint aux narines de Harry et le garçon sortit de sa stupeur. Il se précipita dans les toilettes, faisant sursauter Hermione qui était penchée au-dessus d'un lavabo.

– Hermione, cria-t-il. Il faut partir d'ici, vite.

Il la saisit par la manche et la tira vers la porte. Il stoppa net. Le troll s'était arrêté devant la porte ouverte des toilettes. Hermione poussa un hurlement strident lorsque le troll se pencha et entra dans la pièce. Harry sortit sa baguette.

– _Impedimenta_, cria-t-il.

Mais la peau du troll était trop épaisse et le sortilège ricocha. La créature fit un nouveau pas en avant.

– _Incarcerem_, lança Harry en visant les jambes du troll.

Une corde apparut et vint lier entre elles les jambes du monstre. Ce dernier tituba et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa sur les cabines dans un craquement sonore. L'énorme massue qu'il tenait à la main décrivit un arc de cercle dans le airs.

– Maintenant, hurla Harry.

Il courut vers la porte, tenant toujours fermement la manche d'Hermione. Ils esquivèrent de justesse la massue qui retomba sur les lavabos dans un bruit de faïence brisée. Ils s'apprêtèrent à prendre la direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités.

– Par ici, dit Harry en entraînant Hermione dans la direction opposée.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir juste avant l'arrivée des professeurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir parcouru un autre couloir, à bout de souffle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hermione.

– Un troll des montagnes, répondit Harry.

– Je sais, ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'est-ce qu'un troll faisait dans les couloirs de l'école ? rétorqua Hermione.

– Bonne question, dit Harry en regardant sa montre. On a loupé le dîner.

– Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

Elle regarda Harry un instant en se tordant les mains et pris une profonde inspiration.

– Merci, finit-elle par dire. Pour tout à l'heure avec le troll.

– De rien, répondit-il.

Hermione tourna les talons et prit la direction de son dortoir. Harry l'observa s'éloigner et lorsqu'il se décida à prendre la direction de la tour des Serdaigles, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il se retourna et vit Hermione courir vers lui en lui faisant signe de partir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

– Miss Teigne est dans le couloir, répondit-elle précipitamment. Rusard ne doit pas être bien loin et on ne devrait pas être là à cette heure-ci.

En effet, Miss Teigne s'approchait d'eux et Harry se décida à suivre Hermione. Ils gravirent une volée de marches mais ils furent arrêtés par une porte fermée à clef. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

– _Alohomora_, murmura-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic et ils se précipitèrent de l'autre côté. Ils venaient d'entrer dans un couloir éclairé par la lumière vacillante de quelques torches. Ce fut lorsqu'ils virent l'énorme chien à trois têtes qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Harry se figea et Hermione émit un couinement de surprise. Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent simultanément vers eux. Ils firent volte-face et quittèrent rapidement le couloir.

– Et ça c'était un cerbère, annonça Harry une fois en sécurité derrière la porte fermée.

– Mais pour lui j'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi il est ici, dit Hermione. Tu as vu sur quoi il se tenait ?

– Oui, j'ai vu, il est là pour garder quelque chose, caché sous la trappe.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le matin de Noël seul dans son dortoir. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller, puis s'arrêta. Son regard venait de se poser sur la pile de cadeaux posés au pied de son lit. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux auparavant. Il saisit le premier cadeau de la pile. Il s'agissait d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles offert par Hermione. Le deuxième cadeau était un paquet de Dragées Surprise de la part de Terry. Enfin Harry ouvrit son troisième et dernier cadeau. Un morceau de tissu argenté très léger glissa sur le sol à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et le tourna et le retourna dans tous les sens. Il s'agissait d'une cape. Harry s'avança devant le miroir et la posa sur ses épaule. Il sursauta lorsqu'il constata que seule sa tête était visible dans le miroir. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait lu dans _L'Art de l'Invisible_. Les capes d'invisibilité étaient extrêmement rares. Harry prit la carte qui était tombée du paquet :

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Fais en bon usage. Joyeux Noël._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait exactement quel usage il en ferait. Mais la carte n'était pas signée et Harry devait réfléchir à un moyen de trouver l'expéditeur. Le soir venu, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était déserte et le garçon enfila sa cape. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il voulait aller explorer la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

_Il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant ;)_


	4. 4 - La forêt interdite

4 – La forêt interdite

La faible lumière de janvier filtrait difficilement entre les arbres, projetant des ombres timides sur le sol gelé de la forêt. La clameur des élèves qui assistaient au premier match de Quidditch depuis la rentrée était totalement étouffée et on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des animaux et le bruissement du vent dans les branches. Harry suivait le sentier qui menait au cœur de la forêt, invisible aux yeux de ses habitants. Il arriva dans une large clairière d'où partaient plusieurs sentiers. Le garçon choisit d'emprunter celui de droite. Sa progression devint rapidement difficile entre les épaisses racines qui sortaient de terre.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de sabots. Il se plaqua contre un arbre et observa attentivement la forêt autour de lui. Les centaures apparurent au loin entre les arbres. La horde s'arrêta un instant et repartit au galop dans la direction opposée. Harry reprit son exploration. Un peu plus loin le sentier formait une fourche. Harry se demandait quelle direction suivre lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sec au-dessus de sa tête. Il releva brusquement la tête et vit huit yeux le regarder. L'araignée qui se trouvait dans l'arbre était gigantesque. Elle devait avoir la taille d'un gros chien. Harry fit un pas sur le côté et scruta les branches des arbres avoisinants. D'autres araignées tout aussi immenses tissaient leurs toiles. Harry se résolut à revenir sur ses pas. Il retourna à la première clairière et prit un autre sentier. Il marcha encore quelques minutes et s'arrêta dans une nouvelle clairière. Un peu plus loin, la forêt s'arrêtait sur la rive du lac. Harry venait de trouver le lieu idéal, invisible depuis le château, lumineux et partiellement abrité par les arbres. Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité, s'assit sur une souche et sortit son manuel de maléfices.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel lorsque Harry se décida à regagner le château. Il venait de pénétrer dans la large clairière qu'il avait traversé plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette marcher dans sa direction. Harry se figea et s'assura que sa cape le couvrait entièrement. La silhouette marcha jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Il s'agissait du professeur Quirrell. Il scruta les environs, une expression d'angoisse sur son visage. Harry réfléchit à un moyen de quitter la clairière sans être remarqué par le professeur mais une deuxième silhouette venait d'émerger d'entre les arbres. Harry reconnut immédiatement le professeur Rogue. Il arriva au niveau de son collègue en quelques enjambées.

– Je n…ne sais pas pour…pourquoi vous avez t…tenu à me ren…rencontrer ici, Severus, bégaya Quirrell.

– Je tiens à ce que notre échange reste confidentiel, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la pierre philosophale.

– Où vou…voulez-vous en ve…venir ? demanda

Quirrell en faisant un pas en arrière.

– Vous savez exactement où je veux en venir Quirinus, rétorqua Rogue en s'avançant. Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de passer devant ce monstre sans vous faire dévorer ?

– Mais, Sev…Severus, je…, bafouilla Quirrell en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

– Je vous assure, Quirrel, que vous ne voulez pas que je sois votre ennemi, lui lança Rogue en s'avançant, le regard menaçant.

– J…je ne com…comprends p…pas, répondit Quirell.

Il recula de nouveau et sursauta lorsque son dos entra en contact avec un arbre.

– Très bien, si c'est à ce petit jeu que vous voulez jouer. Nous aurons bientôt une autre discussion, menaça Rogue. Et j'espère que vous aurez choisit votre camp d'ici là.

Rogue se retourna et quitta la clairière en direction du château, laissant Quirrell recroquevillé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Harry avait assisté à l'intégralité de l'échange. A présent une multitude d'hypothèses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le professeur Quirrell. Ce dernier se redressa et quitta à son tour, chancelant, la clairière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Il observait Hermione à la table des Griffondors. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry l'imita et vint à sa rencontre.

– Harry, dit Hermione. Où étais-tu hier après-midi ? Je t'ai cherché dans toute la bibliothèque et tu n'étais pas au dîner non plus.

– Viens avec moi, répondit-il. Il faut que je te raconte.

Il l'entraîna dans un couloir désert et entra dans une salle de classe vide. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et s'assit sur l'une des tables. Hermione l'imita.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Hier j'ai été dans la forêt, commença-t-il.

– Toute l'après-midi ? Mais je croyait qu'une dose de potion ne durait que quelques heures.

– Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la potion.

Harry se leva et sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

– Je l'ai reçue pour Noël, expliqua-t-il. Elle appartenait à mon père.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

– Une cape d'invisibilité, répondit-il en la posant sur ses épaules.

Hermione regarda avec des yeux ronds la tête de Harry qui flottait dans les airs. Le garçon retira la cape et repris sa place sur la table. Hermione prit un pan de la cape entre ses doigts et examina attentivement le tissu. Puis son expression changea. Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda Harry avec suspicion.

– Qui te l'a offerte ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sait pas, répondit Harry. La carte n'était pas signée.

Il sortit la carte de son sac et la tendit à Hermione qui la saisit.

– Mmm…Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, dit-elle. Il existe peut-être un moyen de retrouver l'expéditeur.

– J'y suis déjà allé pendant les vacances, rétorqua-t-il.

– Et ?

Harry sortit un carnet de notes de son sac, l'ouvrit à la page voulue et le tendit à Hermione.

– Tous ces sortilèges permettent de retrouver l'expéditeur ou bien le chemin suivi par une lettre ou un paquet, expliqua-t-il.

– Ils ont fonctionné ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, la personne qui m'a envoyé le paquet a dû penser que je pourrais utiliser ces sortilèges pour le retrouver. Il ou elle a jeté d'autres sortilèges sur le paquet pour empêcher ceux-là de fonctionner.

– Tu as donc déjà fait « bon usage » de ta cape ? constata Hermione en rendant à Harry la carte et le carnet.

Harry lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt et il finit son récit par l'échange qu'il avait surpris entre les deux professeurs.

– La pierre philosophale, dit Hermione pensive. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a…

– Sous la trappe, gardée par le Cerbère, l'interrompit Harry. Oui je crois c'est ça.

– Et le professeur Rogue voudrait forcer le professeur Quirrell à récupérer la pierre ? Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore ?

– Non, on n'a aucune preuve, et on ne devrait pas savoir pour la pierre. Et Dumbledore voudra savoir comment je suis au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai une cape qui me permet de me promener invisible dans le château, ni que j'étais dans la forêt, et encore moins ce que j'y faisais, expliqua-t-il.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu y faisait ?

– J'ai trouvé un endroit où je pouvais m'entraîner à lancer certains sortilèges.

– Mais je pensais qu'on travaillait nos sortilèges ensemble ? s'indigna Hermione.

– Ceux-là ne sont pas au programme de Poudlard, éluda Harry.

– Oh…

– Mais tu pourras venir la prochaine fois et on pourra s'entraîner ensemble.

Harry savait qu'en révéler autant pouvait être risqué mais il faisait confiance à Hermione. Il savait pertinemment que s'entraîner avec quelqu'un lui permettrait de progresser plus vite. De plus il voulait s'entraîner au duel et il était sûr qu'Hermione pourrait devenir rapidement un partenaire redoutable.

– D'accord, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

* * *

– J'aimerais bien faire cette potion, dit Hermione sans relever le nez de son livre. C'est une potion pour soigner les petites blessures. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile si on veut s'entraîner au duel. Comme ça on n'aura pas besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh si on se blesse. Voyons, je pense avoir tous les ingrédients.

Elle était dans la bibliothèque, assise à une table à l'écart en compagnie de Harry. Ils attendaient Terry et Padma qui devaient les rejoindre pour réviser

– Oh non, continua Hermione. Je n'ai plus de bile de tatou.

– Il m'en reste un peu, répondit Harry. Je t'en passerai.

– Merci Harry, est-ce que tu as aussi des pétales de crocus-de-lune ?

– Non, mais il y en a dans la forêt, on en a vu dans la clairière la dernière fois.

– Mais les fleurs doivent être ramassées au clair de lune.

– On ira les récolter cette nuit alors.

– Cette nuit ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

– Ne t'en fais pas on sera tous les deux. Je surveillerai les alentours et tu ramasseras les fleurs.

– D'accord, passe me prendre à la tour des Griffondors ce soir à vingt deux heures.

A vingt deux heures, Harry, couvert pas sa cape d'invisibilité, arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le portrait pivota et la tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Je suis là, s'annonça Harry en découvrant sa tête.

Hermione lui sourit et s'avança vers lui. Le garçon les recouvrit tous les deux de sa cape. Ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent la pelouse qui s'étendait devant l'école, éclairés par le clair de lune. Ils contournèrent la cabane de Hagrid et s'arrêtèrent. La forêt s'étendait, noire et silencieuse, devant eux.

– La végétation est dense en cette saison, chuchota Hermione. On devrait pouvoir allumer nos baguettes dans quelques mètres sans être vus.

– Allons y, dit Harry.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier et après avoir parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres, ils glissèrent leurs baguettes hors de la cape.

– Lumos, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

L'extrémité de leurs baguettes s'illumina et diffusait une lumière vive sur le sentier qui s'étendait devant eux. Peu avant d'arriver dans la clairière, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

– Regarde, chuchota-t-elle.

Il y avait une petite flaque d'un liquide argenté sur le sol.

– Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être…, commença Hermione.

– Du sang de licorne, finit Harry. Il doit y avoir une licorne blessée pas loin d'ici.

– Dépêchons-nous alors de ramasser les crocus. La bête qui l'a blessée est peut-être encore dans les parages.

La clairière était entièrement baignée dans le clair de lune et ils éteignirent leurs baguettes. Les fleurs couvraient une petite parcelle sur un côté. Elles diffusaient une faible lueur rosée et semblait vibrer à la lumière de la lune. Hermione sortit de sous la cape et s'accroupit près des fleurs. Elle remplit un bocal de pétales alors que Harry faisait le guet un peu plus loin. Son regard se posa sur une masse blanche et brillante de l'autre côté de la clairière.

– J'ai fini, murmura-t-elle.

– Regarde, en face, souffla-t-il en soulevant un pan de cape pour permettre à Hermione de se glisser sous l'étoffe.

– On va voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'approchèrent de la masse blanche. Ils s'agissait d'une licorne. Elle était morte, son flanc profondément entaillé, et de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang argenté parsemaient le sol. Ils entendirent un bruissement provenant des profondeurs de la forêt et se figèrent. Il y eut un nouveau bruissement semblable au son d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Puis soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la lumière de la clairière en rampant sur le sol. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. La silhouette s'arrêta sur la plaie béante de l'animal et commença à boire son sang. Harry et Hermione observèrent la scène en silence et parfaitement immobiles.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre plus loin dans la forêts. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, la silhouette releva la tête et scruta la clairière alentours. Au moment où elle regarda au travers de Harry, ce dernier fut foudroyé par une intense douleur provenant de sa cicatrice. Le garçon poussa un gémissement et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Hermione maintint fermement la cape autour d'eux et s'accroupit à ses côté. Une flèche siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes et vint ce planter dans un arbre, manquant de peu la silhouette encapuchonnée. Cette dernière se retourna précipitamment et disparut entre les arbres. Un groupe de centaures traversa la clairière au galop. De nouvelles flèches sifflèrent et les centaures disparurent à leur tour dans l'obscurité, dans la direction prise par la silhouette. L'un des centaures resta en arrière et se pencha sur la licorne morte. Harry et Hermione n'osaient pas bouger. Le centaure sembla renifler l'air. Il se tourna dans leur direction et se dirigea vers eux.

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-il. Je peux vous sentir.

Hermione fit glisser la cape et se remit debout. Harry l'imita. Ils étaient à présent visibles aux yeux du centaure. Ce dernier les détailla du regard.

– La forêt n'est pas sûre en ce moment, Harry Potter, dit-il les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice du garçon. Vous devriez tous les deux retourner au château.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda Harry.

– Sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école en ce moment ? fit le centaure.

– La pierre philosophale, répondit Harry.

– Et sais-tu à quoi elle sert ?

– A transformer les métaux en or et à fabriquer l'élixir de longue vie, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

– Exactement, répliqua le centaure. Ne connaissez-vous pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter dans l'ombre une occasion de retrouver sa puissance et son pouvoir ?

– Voldemort, répondit Harry.

– Cette chose, c'était Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Hermione.

– Plutôt ce qu'il reste de lui, poursuivit Harry.

– Vous devriez rentrer, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la lisière, dit le centaure.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer durant les cours. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Il marchait d'un pas distrait en direction de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

– Harry, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

– De quoi ? demanda-t-il

– Tu sais très bien, de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

– Je…

– Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis cette nuit-là. Terry aussi l'a remarqué.

– D'accord…soupira-t-il.

Ils quittèrent le château et marchèrent jusqu'à la rive du lac. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher.

– Alors… ? le pressa Hermione.

– Ca fait une semaine que je n'arrête pas d'y penser, commença Harry, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et il y a quelque chose qui ne me paraît pas logique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– D'après le centaure, cette chose était Voldemort. J'arrive très bien à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là : il boit du sang de licorne pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse obtenir la pierre. Dans tous les livres que j'ai lu, il était clairement indiqué que son corps a été détruit la nuit où je l'ai vaincu. Ce qui veut dire que cette chose était son esprit ou son âme et il a besoin de l'élixir de longue vie pour se fabriquer un nouveau corps.

– Mais ?

– Mais, s'il n'a pas de corps, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait mettre la main sur la pierre. Et je repense à la conversation entre Rogue et Quirrell.

– Tu penses toujours que le professeur Rogue veut forcer le professeur Quirrell à voler la pierre ?

– Oui, mais avant, je pensais que Rogue voulait la pierre pour lui, et maintenant, je crois que s'il la veut, c'est pour la donner à Voldemort.

– Je ne sais pas, Harry…

Ils restèrent un instant à observer le lac.

– J'ai une question, finit par dire Hermione. Cette nuit dans la forêt, quand Tu-Sais-Qui nous a regardé, tu...

– C'était ma cicatrice, l'interrompit Harry. Elle s'est mise à me faire mal au moment où il a regardé dans notre direction. Et ça aussi c'est une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je passe dix ans sans problèmes et dès que j'arrive ici ma cicatrice me fait mal.

– Et tu pense que Tu-Sais-Qui déclencherait la douleur de ta cicatrice ?

– Je… non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je voulais dire ici à Poudlard, pas dans la forêt.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois alors que ta cicatrice te fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, répondit-il. La première fois, c'était au dîner le jour de la rentrée alors que je regardais Rogue, et la deuxième fois je croisait Quirrell dans un couloir. Mais je ne vois pas le lien entre toutes ces situations.

– Mmh…Donc ta cicatrice te fait mal en présence du professeur Rogue, puis du professeur Quirrell, et enfin de Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Attends ! Non, deux fois en présence du professeur Quirrell ! Au dîner, Quirrell était assis à côté de Rogue.

– Donc deux fois en présence du professeur Quirrell. Tu te rends compte que ça fait de lui notre principal suspect.

– Oui je sais, et j'ai du mal à y croire, il a peur de son ombre.

– Justement, ça fait de lui la victime idéale, s'exclama Hermione.

– Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Harry. Voldemort pourrait très bien le forcer ou l'envouter, ou autre chose de cet ordre.

– Mais on n'a pas de preuve.

– On va en chercher.

– Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose dans son bureau, proposa Hermione.

– Tu veux dire, fouiller dans son bureau ? demanda Harry incrédule.

– Exactement.

– Mais c'est risqué, et si tu te fais prendre…

– J'irai pendant l'heure du dîner.

– C'est une très mauvaise idée, dit Harry.

– Tu as autre chose à proposer ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, concéda-t-il.

– Ce soir, au dîner, répéta-t-elle.

– D'accord, mais je viens avec toi et j'apporte la cape.

* * *

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et la traversèrent jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui menait au bureau du professeur Quirrell.

– Alohomora, murmura Hermione.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer à chercher mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait prouver que Quirrell voulait voler la pierre ou que Voldemort le forçait à le faire. Ils avaient ouvert tous les tiroirs du bureau et s'apprêtait à fouiller la bibliothèque lorsqu'Hermione regarda sa montre.

– Le dîner sera bientôt fini, dit-elle.

– Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

– Non, rien. Et toi ?

– Juste des carnets où il parle de son voyage en Albanie, mais rien de plus.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller.

– Encore quelques minutes.

– Je vais faire le guet dans le couloir, proposa-t-elle.

– D'accord, répondit-il en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. Si dans dix minutes je n'ai rien trouvé, je viendrais te rejoindre.

Hermione attrapa la cape et disparut. Harry, feuilleta quelques carnets de notes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de classe claquer. Il se figea. Quirrell avait-il fini de dîner ? Où était Hermione ? Il rangea précipitamment les carnets et se précipita vers la porte du bureau. Il s'arrêta de justesse avant de percuter le professeur Quirrell.

– Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Bonsoir, professeur, je…j'avais une question concernant le dernier devoir, répondit hâtivement Harry.

– Vraiment Potter ?

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry fut frapper par la différence d'élocution du professeur.

– Mais vous ne bégayez plus ! s'exclama Harry. Alors c'est bien vous ! J'en étais sûr !

Quirrell ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'avancer dans la pièce. Il fit un geste de la main et la porte du bureau claqua. Harry entendit le verrou se mettre en place.

– C'est moi quoi, Potter ? demanda le professeur.

– C'est vous qui voulez voler la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort, lança Harry.

– Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieux, Potter, et beaucoup trop futé pour votre bien.

Quirrell claqua des doigts. Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent Harry.

– Vous ne vivrez pas bien longtemps, Potter, le menaça Quirrell. Mon Maître sera ravi de votre disparition.

– Je vous tuerai avant que vous ne retourniez le voir ! cracha froidement Harry.

– Vraiment, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

A ce moment, Harry entendit un murmure provenant de derrière le professeur. En un instant la manche de ce dernier s'enflamma. Les flammes remontèrent rapidement le long de son bras et il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Harry vit alors l'extrémité d'une baguette qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Elle se pointa vers lui.

– _Finite incantatem_, fit la voix d'Hermione.

Les cordes qui ligotaient Harry disparurent instantanément et le garçon saisit sa baguette. Mais Quirrell avait réussi à éteindre les flammes. Il se précipita vers Hermione et saisit la cape d'invisibilité. Cette dernière glissa et dévoila la jeune fille qui pointa sa baguette sur le professeur. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Quirrell la frappa violemment d'un revers de main. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol.

– Vous allez payer pour ça, rugit Harry. _Nervos glaciare_ !

Le maléfice frappa Quirrell à la jambe. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du professeur et prépara son nouveau maléfice lorsque…

– Dis-moi Harry, où as-tu appris ce maléfice ?

Le sang de Harry se glaça. La voix qui avait parlé était froide et semblait venir de Quirrell mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Cette seconde d'inattention de la part de Harry fut suffisante. Quirrell claqua des doigts et la baguette du garçon vola de sa main jusqu'à celle du professeur. Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et la baguette d'Hermione qui gisait sur le sol vola à son tour dans sa main.

– Mon Maître t'a parlé, Potter, dit Quirrell. Réponds lui.

– Voldemort est ici ? demanda Harry qui s'était figé.

– Bien sûr, mon Maître ne me quitte jamais.

– Laisse-moi parler au garçon, ordonna la voix.

– Mais, Maître, vous êtes encore faible… gémit Quirrell.

– Ne me contredis pas, Quirinus, poursuivit la voix.

Le professeur se redressa difficilement et commença à défaire son turban avec son bras valide. Harry était pétrifié. Le turban tomba au sol et Quirrell pivota sur ses talons. A la place de son crâne, un visage fit face à Harry. Le visage avait des yeux rouges et deux fentes à la place des narines.

– Dis-moi Harry, était-ce la première fois que tu lançais un maléfice ? demanda Voldemort.

Mais Harry resta silencieux. Il devait absolument trouver une solution et quitter ce bureau.

– Et tu connais l'Occlumencie, poursuivit Voldemort. Je suis impressionné. Qui t'a appris ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il y eut un mouvement sur le côté et Harry vit Hermione reprendre connaissance. Elle se redressa et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène devant elle, elle poussa un hurlement.

– Silence ! hurla Voldemort.

Hermione plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux remplis de terreur. Voldemort reporta alors son attention sur Harry.

– Tu ne veux pas me répondre, soit. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, Harry et de telles capacités ne devrait pas être gâchées. Viens avec moi. Nous commencerons par nous procurer la pierre philosophale et nous aurons des montagnes d'or et la vie éternelle. Je t'apprendrais des domaines oubliés de la magie que tu apprendras nulle part ailleurs. Tu auras la connaissance et nous savons tous les deux que le savoir c'est le pouvoir.

– Je ne veux pas de l'or, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous, répondit Harry.

– Je pourrais t'apprendre à ramener tes parents, qu'est-ce que en dis ?

– Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que c'est impossible de réellement les faire revenir.

– Soit, tant pis pour toi, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, tu finiras comme tes parents. Quirinus, tue-les, et commence par la Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Non ! hurla Harry en se précipitant sur le professeur.

Mais ce dernier fit un geste de la main et Harry fut projeté en arrière et heurta le bureau. Quirrell se dirigea en boitant vers Hermione. Cette dernière essaya de fuir mais il l'attrapa par les cheveux et elle poussa un hurlement. Harry ignora la douleur et se releva. Il se précipita sur Quirrell et se jeta sur lui. Le professeur lâcha Hermione et saisit Harry par le cou. Le garçon fut frapper par une douleur aiguë au niveau de sa cicatrice. Puis Quirrell relâcha sa prise. Le professeur poussa un cri de douleur et regarda ses mains se couvrir d'ampoules.

– Tues-le, ordonna de nouveau Voldemort.

Quirrell se jeta sur Harry et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Harry essaya de se dégager et sa main entra en contact avec le visage du professeur. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau cri lorsque sa joue se couvrit de cloques. Hermione profita de ce moment pour le saisir par le col et le séparer de Harry. Ce dernier parvint à se redresser et il fit tomber Quirrell à la renverse. Il se jeta sur lui et couvrit le visage du professeur de ses mains.

– Hermione, aide moi ! lança Harry alors que Quirrell hurlait et se débattait.

Hermione s'appuya de tout son poids sur les épaules de Quirrell pour essayer de le maintenir immobile. Le visage du professeur se couvrit de d'ampoules et l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans la pièce. Harry ne voyait plus rien, la douleur qui lui traversait le crâne l'aveuglait totalement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était les râles d'agonie de Quirrell suivis du bruit de verre brisé. Puis ce fut le silence et la douleur se dissipa.

Harry se détacha du professeur et roula sur le sol. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle plaquait toujours Quirrell sur le sol ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Là où s'était trouvé le professeur, il ne restait qu'un cadavre carbonisé. Il se rapprocha et elle détacha ses yeux du cadavre.

– Harry qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. On a tué un professeur.

– Est-ce qu'on a réussi à tuer Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, il s'est enfui, dit-elle faiblement en portant son regard sur la fenêtre brisée. Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre.

Harry se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Bien sûr il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Voldemort.

– Viens, dit Harry en tendant sa main à Hermione. Il faut partir d'ici.

Elle saisit sa main et il l'aida à se relever. Harry ramassa ensuite leurs baguettes qui avaient roulé sur le sol, puis la cape d'invisibilité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte du bureau vola hors de ses gonds et le professeur Dumbledore se précipita dans la pièce.

– Mr Potter, Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Le professeur Quirrell était possédé par Voldemort et il a essayé de nous tuer, répondit froidement Harry en regardant ses pieds.

– Il dit la vérité, renchérit Hermione. On est au courant pour la pierre philosophale et on sait que le professeur Quirrell essayait de la voler pour que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse l'utiliser. Mais ne punissez-pas Harry, c'était mon idée de venir dans le bureau du professeur.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne punirai personne, dit Dumbledore. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre professeur ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit précipitamment Harry. Quand le professeur Quirrell a voulu me toucher, ses mains ont commencé à brûler.

– Vous devez le croire, professeur, Harry ne l'a pas brûlé avec un maléfice, dit Hermione.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, je crois Mr Potter, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait lancé le moindre maléfice. Venez avec moi, à présent, je vais vous conduire tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Mme Pomfresh les laissa quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain midi. Hermione était déjà partie et Harry finit de s'habiller. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra.

– Ah, Harry, je vois que tu t'es déjà remis, dit-il. J'aimerai te dire un mot avant que tu ne rejoignes tes camarades pour le déjeuner.

– Bien sûr, professeur, répondit Harry.

Il reprit la direction de son lit, prit une profonde inspiration pour être sûr d'avoir bien fermé son esprit, et s'assit. Le directeur s'assit à son tour sur une chaise à côté du lit.

– Miss Granger et toi vous êtes très bien débrouillés hier soir, commença Dumbledore.

– Pas suffisamment bien, rétorque Harry. Voldemort s'est enfui.

– Tu es très dur avec toi-même Harry. Hier soir, vous avez tous les deux retardé Voldemort dans son retour au pouvoir.

– Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas, il continuera à chercher la pierre.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour la pierre, Harry. Elle sera déplacée et cachée dans un endroit que même Voldemort ne trouvera pas.

– Mais alors il cherchera d'autres moyens de revenir.

– Oui, sûrement, mais tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper pour le moment.

– Et vous n'allez vraiment pas nous punir ? Ou nous dénoncer aux Aurors ? Même après ce qui est arrivé au professeur Quirrell ?

– Non, Harry, je ne vous punirez pas et bien sûr que non, je ne vous dénoncerai pas aux Aurors. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Quirrell.

– Professeur, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand le professeur Quirrell m'a touché…

– Harry, quand ta mère est morte, elle est morte pour te sauver la vie. Voldemort a toujours été incapable de comprendre l'amour, et encore plus l'amour d'une mère prête à se sacrifier pour sauver son enfant. Cet amour est si fort qu'il laisse une marque, une marque invisible mais bel et bien présente au fond de toi. Quirrell partageait son âme avec Voldemort et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas supporter de te toucher.

– Mmh, d'accord…

– Oui, je sais, tu aimerais plus d'explications et tu vas réfléchir encore longtemps à ce que je viens de te dire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le Choixpeau ne t'aurait pas envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais, ne pense plus à tout ça, Harry. Tu es encore jeune, tu devrais penser à t'amuser avec tes amis et à étudier. Le déjeuner doit être servi à présent, je ne retiens pas plus longtemps.

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, Harry et Hermione étaient assis sur le bord du lac. Il lui avait relaté la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur. A présent ils regardaient en silence les nuages se refléter sur la surface du lac.

– Donc Tu-Sais-Qui reviendra ? finit par dire Hermione.

– Tu t'es battue contre lui, je pense que tu peux l'appeler par son nom maintenant, rétorqua Harry.

– Donc Voldemort reviendra ?

– Oui, et la prochaine fois je le tuerai. Je serai prêt. Il avait raison quand il a dit que la connaissance c'était le pouvoir. Je vais étudier plus, m'entraîner plus, et je serai prêt.

– Nous, Harry.

– Quoi ?

– Nous étudierons, nous nous entraînerons, et nous serons prêts la prochaine fois.

– Je…

– Oh, ne fais pas cette tête Harry ! Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser seul face à Voldemort. Il a aussi essayé de me tuer. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense des gens comme moi, et après ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais qu'il cherchera de nouveau à me tuer.

Il restèrent un moment à contempler le paysage en silence.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir m'aider à vaincre Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

– Absolument sûre, répondit Hermione. Et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis. Quel est ton plan ?

– Les examens de fin d'année sont dans moins d'un mois, donc pour le moment on révise. Ensuite on aura une semaine de libre avant de rentrer chez nous. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour faire des recherches dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– D'abord à éclaircir toute cette histoire de sacrifice de ma mère et de Voldemort qui ne peut pas me toucher. Si Dumbledore a raison, je veux savoir comment je peux utiliser ça contre Voldemort dans l'avenir. Ensuite je veux savoir comment il a fait pour ne pas entièrement mourir et pour maintenir son âme sur terre.

– D'accord, on fera ça.

– Et si la réponse n'est pas dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, j'aurais accès à d'autres livres cet été.

– Où ça ? demanda Hermione intéressée.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder la surface du lac.

– Je sais que tu me caches des choses, annonça Hermione. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi. Je ne trahirais pas tes secrets.

– Je sais, dit Harry. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

– Alors c'est quoi ?

– Est-ce que tu as commencé à lire le livre d'Occlumencie que je t'ai prêté ?

– C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète. Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai fini et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner.

– Tu dois continuer à t'entraîner, dit Harry. Et tant que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir entièrement fermer ton esprit, tu ne dois pas…

– Maintenir longtemps le contact visuel, enchaîna Hermione. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

– Je sais, mais tu dois faire attention. Surtout face à Dumbledore et à Rogue.

– D'ailleurs, en parlant du professeur Rogue, on ne sait pas quel était son rôle dans cette histoire.

– Il aurait pu être complice, dit Harry.

– Ou bien vouloir la pierre pour son usage personnel, poursuivit Hermione. On ne sait rien de lui.

– Je me renseignerai sur lui.

– D'accord, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu auras accès à plus de livres cet été.

– C'est une longue histoire.

– J'ai toute l'après-midi.

– Je vais te raconter mais il faut que tu viennes me rendre visite cet été. Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer et quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

_Et bien sûr un grand merci pour vos reviews :)_


	5. 5 - Le sang de la mère

5 – Le sang de la mère

Harry posa lourdement sa malle dans le séjour de la maison de Milton End.

– Bonsoir Enid, lança-t-il au tableau.

– Bonsoir Harry, répondit-elle. Comment s'est passé ta première année ?

Il déposa la cage de Nyx sur le guéridon et la fit sortir pour la nuit. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil.

– J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, poursuivit-il.

Harry commença le récit détaillé de son année, qu'il ponctua de grands gestes, de démonstrations de magie et de la lecture de notes qu'il avait pris sur de nombreux sujets. Au crépuscule il s'arrêta pour allumer les bougies puis il sortit de sa malle le dîner qu'il avait acheté à Londres.

– Je suis protégé par le sang de ma mère, expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées. Mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, cette protection n'est possible que tant que je reste sous le même toit que ma tante. Et je ne veux pas dépendre de ma tante pour ça et j'aimerais que cette protection soit perpétuelle.

– Je peux t'apprendre à ancrer cette protection sur un autre lieu, comme sur cette maison, proposa Enid. As-tu trouvé un moyen de rattacher ta baguette aux enchantements de la maison.

– Oui.

– Très bien, tu vas commencer par ça, et une fois que ce sera fait, tu rajouteras le nouvel enchantement basé sur la protection du sang de ta mère.

– Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

– Tu auras juste besoin du sang de ta tante. Les instructions sont dans le chapitre _Claustra sanguinis_.

– D'accord, mais je me demandais s'il était possible de renforcer la protection en moi.

– Je ne sais pas comment faire pour renforcer la protection en toi, mais ce doit être possible, tu va devoir expérimenter un peu, peut-être en modifiant _Vis in sanguine_.

Des livres étaient éparpillés dans le salon. Harry les avaient sortis au fur et à mesure des explication données par Enid. A présent il faisait nuit noire. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour retourner chez les Dursley et Harry voulait profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté. Sa tante ne lui aurait sûrement pas pardonné d'avoir envouté Vernon et son été risquait d'être infernal. Harry éteignit les bougies d'un mouvement de baguette, s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il sortit dans le jardin, appela Nyx et lui tendit la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger.

– Apporte cette lettre à Edward Whitley, expliqua Harry. Je ne connais pas son adresse mais tu le trouveras sûrement dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Nyx émit un hululement d'approbation et prit son envol. Harry retourna dans la maison et prit son carnet de notes. Il avait passé de nombreuses soirées à la bibliothèque de Poudlard à essayer de comprendre comment il pouvait modifier l'enchantement qui protégeait la maison. Ses recherches avaient porté leurs fruits et il avait listé l'ensemble des sortilèges, dix-sept étapes et quatre-vingt six mouvements de baguette.

Harry épongea son front couvert de sueur d'un revers de manche. Il avait respecté chaque instruction à la lettre. Il était temps de tester son travail. Il quitta le jardin et referma le portail derrière lui. Il vint ensuite poser le bout de sa baguette sur la serrure et en un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry occupa le reste de sa journée à mettre au point une stratégie qui lui permettrait d'obtenir le sang de sa tante sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ensuite il lista les potions qu'il allait lui falloir préparer et il sortit ramasser les ingrédients nécessaires. Il entendit un hululement et Nyx vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry détacha le morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte et le déroula. La réponse du vampire était concise.

_Ce soir, la Goule Rieuse._

_E. W._

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Minuit à ses côtés. La Goule Rieuse était une taverne très fréquentée, d'autant plus à cette heure. Harry pouvait déjà entendre les éclats de voix qui s'échappaient par la porte ouverte de l'établissement. Un homme fortement éméché sortit, tituba, évita Harry de justesse et s'avachit sur un mur voisin en grommelant une série de jurons inintelligibles. La taverne était bruyante sombre et enfumée. Harry entra, s'arrêta et balaya lentement la salle du regard. Le silence tomba brusquement et les clients présents posèrent des regards méfiants sur le garçon et sur l'_inferus_. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le vampire. Ce dernier était assis à l'écart, seul à une table qui occupait une petite alcôve éclairée par une unique bougie. Le garçon s'approcha du comptoir.

– Une bièraubeurre et une coupe de sang pour mon invité, demanda-t-il au tavernier en déposant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

– Tout de suite, répondit-il.

Les clients s'étaient désintéressés de Harry et avaient repris leurs conversations. Le garçon se détourna et alla rejoindre le vampire. Il fit rentrer Minuit dans la poche de sa cape avant de s'assoir en face de son interlocuteur.

– Bonsoir Edward, le salua-t-il.

– Nécromancien, répondit le vampire avec un signe de tête. Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu m'écrives. Pour quelle raison voulais-tu me rencontrer ?

– Je veux des renseignements sur quelqu'un, répondit Harry.

Le tavernier s'approcha et ils se turent. Il déposa leurs consommations sur la table et s'éloigna.

– Sur qui ? demanda Edward lorsque l'homme se fut suffisamment éloigné.

– Severus Rogue, répondit Harry.

Le vampire observa son interlocuteur d'un air pensif.

– Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? demanda le vampire.

– J'ai mes raisons, éluda Harry.

– C'est un mage noir et un Mangemort. Il est Maître des Potions et enseigne actuellement à Poudlard. Il était l'apprenti de Maître Stutton, son laboratoire était un peu plus loin dans l'Allée. Je croisais régulièrement Rogue à cette époque, il fréquentait la Goule Rieuse, le plus souvent avec d'autres Mangemorts. Avery et Mulciber l'accompagnaient le plus souvent mais parfois Malfoy se joignait à eux. Rogue a ensuite obtenu un poste à Poudlard sûrement sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait vouloir garder un œil sur Dumbledore. Après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, il a été envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore témoigne en sa faveur et le fasse libérer.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait fait libéré s'il était un Mangemort ?

– Dumbledore a affirmé qu'il s'était retourné et était devenu son espion.

– Et tu penses que c'est vrai ?

– Je ne sais pas, Rogue a toujours été particulièrement difficile à cerner.

– Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait réussi à tromper Voldemort.

– Tu prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Edward une expression de surprise sur le visage.

– Oui, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi.

Il s'attendait à une remarque supplémentaire mais le vampire se contenta de l'observer en silence et de boire une gorgée de sang.

– Est-ce que tu t'es battu pour lui ? finit par demander Harry.

– Non, répondit Edward. Mais certains jours je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de le rejoindre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il m'aurait donné une baguette.

Pendant un instant Harry avait oublié que le Ministère avait interdit aux vampires d'utiliser une baguette.

– Est-ce que tu te battras pour lui s'il reprend le pouvoir ? demanda le garçon.

– Je te retourne la question, répliqua Edward avec un léger sourire.

– Non, je le tuerais, murmura Harry pour n'être entendu que du vampire.

Edward se figea un court instant puis il éclata de rire. Quelques clients se retournèrent alors et observèrent brièvement leur table. Le rire du vampire s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et il jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers les tables voisines.

– Finis ta bièraubeurre, poursuivit-il en avalant le contenu de sa coupe en une longue gorgée. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

Edward se leva et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie de la taverne. Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'établissement puis il but la fin de son verre et se leva à son tour. Il retrouva le vampire à l'extérieur, adossé contre la devanture d'une boutique fermée, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant. Etait-il réellement prudent de suivre Edward dans un endroit plus isolé ? La soif du vampire pouvait être étanchée pour le moment, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait une créature dangereuse. Cependant, leur conversation restait inachevée et Harry ne put résister à la curiosité d'entendre ce qu'Edward avait à dire qui ne pouvait être dit dans la taverne. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha d'Edward. Ce dernier se redressa et fit un pas en avant.

– Allons-y, dit simplement le vampire.

Harry voulut lui demander où ils allaient mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Edward le saisit par le bras et l'Allée des Embrumes sembla tourner autour d'eux. Harry se sentit aspiré et l'air fut chassé de ses poumons alors qu'il sentit la bièraubeurre remuer dangereusement dans son estomac. Puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard la sensation de malaise et d'asphyxie s'arrêta. La main d'Edward relâcha sa prise et Harry tituba. Le garçon manqua de tomber mais il parvint de justesse à rester sur ses pieds. La rafale de vent iodé qui lui fouetta le visage lui fit alors reprendre esprits. Harry saisit sa baguette et la pointer sur le vampire. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et lui montra ses deux mains ouvertes en un signe d'apaisement.

– N'aies crainte, Nécromancien, je nous ai juste amenés à un endroit où nous pourrons parler librement, expliqua Edward. Tu peux ranger ta baguette.

Harry prit alors le temps d'étudier les alentours. Le soleil avait disparu sous l'horizon mais il restait une lueur suffisante pour distinguer les environs ainsi que son interlocuteur. Le sol sous ses pieds était sablonneux et il se tourna en direction du bruit régulier des vagues. La mer reflétait le ciel teinté de rose et d'orange, et le vent chargé d'embruns fit battre les pans de sa cape. Heureusement l'enchantement posé sur sa capuche était suffisamment puissant pour la maintenir en place. Edward s'assit au sommet de la dune face au large. Harry resta encore un instant à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer et une question venait de naître dans esprit. Le garçon rangea sa baguette et s'assit à son tour.

– Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de te procurer une baguette malgré la loi ? demanda Harry.

– Aucun fabricant n'acceptera de me vendre une baguette, expliqua Edward. Et ceux qui accepteraient me demanderaient un prix bien trop élevé en échange de leur silence.

– Est-ce qu'il y aurait un autre moyen ?

– Peut-être, mais même pour un vampire, Azkaban n'est pas un endroit agréable.

– Mmh...

– Et je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour transplaner, finit par expliquer Edward avec un sourire.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela Harry. Est-ce que tu te battras pour Voldemort s'il reprend le pouvoir ?

– Non, je ne pense pas.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Premièrement, parce que j'ai peut-être en face de moi le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit le vampire.

– Et deuxièmement ? demanda Harry.

– Je sais des choses sur lui. Je me souviens de lui lorsqu'il était jeune, avant qu'il ne se fasse connaître de tous sous le nom de Voldemort.

– Comment ça ? Quel genre de choses ?

– Ces informations valent plus qu'une coupe de sang.

– D'accord, pour en revenir à notre premier sujet, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Rogue après sa sortie de prison ?

– Il a repris son poste à Poudlard comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il fréquente toujours l'Allée des Embrumes mais je le vois moins souvent à la Goule Rieuse. Cependant il lui arrive de venir y retrouver Avery et Mulciber.

– Est-ce que tu penses que Rogue est toujours fidèle à Voldemort ?

– Je ne sais pas, Mais si tu veux connaître le fond de ma pensée, je crois qu'il est devenu Mangemort pour l'ascension sociale que cela pouvait représenter lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait parvenu à prendre le pouvoir. Après tout Rogue est de Sang-mêlé. Et ensuite il a trouvé un moyen de sauver sa peau et d'échapper à Azkaban en entrant au service de Dumbledore. Il est toujours plus intéressant d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs. Peut-être même qu'il te suivra si tu es suffisamment convainquant.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. S'il avait voulu avoir cette conversation avec Edward c'était pour savoir s'il devait garder un œil sur Rogue à Poudlard et s'il devait s'attendre à une attaque de sa part. Mais Edward semblait plus intéressé de lui dire qu'il y aurait un moyen de le recruter si jamais il souhaitait devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Et il aurait réussi à tromper Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward. Mais si je dois te donner un conseil, c'est de te méfier de Dumbledore et de tous ceux qui pourraient être sous ses ordres. Il a beaucoup agit pour maintenir les Nécromanciens dans l'illégalité.

– Je sais.

Harry savait pertinemment que Dumbledore serait la personne qu'il devrait éliminer une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire et il ne pouvait rien dire à Edward concernant ses plans pour l'avenir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance au vampire, mais ce dernier pouvait lui donner des informations, si seulement il savait quoi lui offrir en échange. Cependant, Harry avait une dernière question qu'il souhaiter poser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Quirinus Quirrell ? demanda-t-il.

– Je sais juste ce qui a été écrit à son sujet dans le journal, répondit Edward.

– Dans le journal ?

– La Gazette du Sorcier a publié un article sur lui juste après sa mort. Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a encore fait une victime. Mais je dois admettre qu'ils ne donnaient pas de détails sur la façon avec laquelle il a été tué.

– Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment il a été tué. Je voulais savoir s'il était un Mage Noir ou un Mangemort.

– Non, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, sa mort a fait parlé mais il n'était connu de personne dans l'Allée.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Soudain il releva l'une des dernières phrases du vampire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a encore fait une victime » ? demanda-t-il.

– Je pense que le poste est maudit, répondit Edward.

– Maudit ?

– Oui, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Ca fait longtemps qu'aucun des professeurs ne reste en poste plus d'un an. La plupart du temps ils partent d'eux même mais parfois ils disparaissent ou ils meurent.

– Et ça a toujours été comme ça ?

– Oh, non, à mon époque le poste n'était pas maudit. Je dirais que ça fait une trentaine d'années que ça dure. Tous les ans il y a la même petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour rechercher un nouveau professeur.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il avait espéré obtenir des renseignements utiles sur Quirrell mais cette piste ne semblait mener nulle part pour le moment.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir le prix des informations que tu détiens sur Voldemort ? demanda le garçon.

Le vampire resta un moment silencieux, les yeux immobiles fixés sur l'horizon.

– J'aurais besoin d'une potion, finit-il par répondre. Elle a été classée dans la catégorie Nécromancie par le Ministère et sa fabrication a été interdite.

– Et tu ne peux pas la faire toi-même ? demanda Harry.

– Non malheureusement, cette potion comprend un ingrédient que je ne peux pas me procurer.

– Comment s'appelle cette potion ?

– _Lux tenebris_, et j'en veux un chaudron entier.

– Et si je te donne cette potion tu me révèleras les secrets de Voldemort.

– Oui.

– Je t'écrirais quand la potion sera prête.

Harry ne connaissait pas cette potion et pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si les instructions étaient dans l'un des livres de Milton End. Mais il trouverait bien une solution.

* * *

Harry trouva les instructions pour _Lux tenebris_ dans un petit livre qui portait le titre de _Traité de l'utilisation de la Nécromancie dans la conception de remèdes_. Il balaya rapidement la page des yeux. La potion était complexe et elle demandait un mois de préparation. Elle avait pour but de permettre aux vampires de supporter la lumière de soleil et comme Harry l'avait présupposé, elle demandait l'ajout du sang de la personne qui préparait la potion. Il parcourut la liste des ingrédients du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qu'Edward ne pouvait pas se procurer : _la lumière du soleil capturée à son zénith_.

– Enid, comment tu fais pour incorporer la lumière du soleil dans une potion ? demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers le portrait.

– Avec un concentrateur solaire, répondit-elle. Il y en a un dans l'armoire. C'est le dispositif en verre sur l'étagère du bas.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit le concentrateur solaire. Il s'agissait d'une large lentille de verre à laquelle était reliée une ampoule de verre.

– Et comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu dirige la lentille vers le soleil et la lumière se concentre dans l'ampoule, expliqua Enid. Ensuite il ne reste qu'à dévisser l'ampoule et à verser son contenu dans la potion. Mais tu n'as que quelques minutes pour le faire avant que la lumière ne se dissipe.

* * *

Harry prit la direction de Privet Drive le lendemain midi. Il avait laissé sa malle à Milton End et avait juste emporté quelques vêtements dans son sac à dos. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Les Dursley y étaient tous les trois assis face à la télévision.

– Je suis rentré, lança-t-il.

L'oncle Vernon émit un grognement alors la tante Pétunia tourna la tête vers son neveu et le fixa d'un regard mauvais. Harry fit volte face et monta dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Où est le reste de tes affaires ? lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

– Je ne suis pas rentré avec, répondit simplement Harry.

– Ce n'est pas plus mal. Maintenant écoute moi-bien. Tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser ta magie sur nous, c'est compris.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sinon ?

– Sinon, tu pourras faire tes valises pour de bon.

– Tu sais que ce ne sera pas une punition pour moi ?

– Tu te retrouverais à la rue.

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

– Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance, continua la tante Pétunia.

– Tu sais, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis l'année dernière, répliqua Harry. Je sais comment vous faire oublier. Lorsque j'utiliserai la magie sur vous, vous n'en garderez aucun souvenir.

La tante Pétunia se figea, livide et observa son neveu une expression de terreur sur le visage.

– Le…le déjeuner est bientôt prêt, poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante. A partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de nous faire le petit-déjeuner.

Harry l'observa tourner les talons et quitter la chambre. Finalement, cet été serait peut-être supportable.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit et observait le plafond de sa chambre. Son été se déroulait à merveille. Son oncle et sa tante l'ignoraient totalement et ne lui donnaient plus aucun travail à faire dans la maison ou dans le jardin. Ils ne lui posaient pas de question non plus lorsque Harry passait ses journées hors de la maison.

Harry avait mis au point un plan pour obtenir le sang de Pétunia et il était temps de le mettre à exécution. L'oncle Vernon était à son bureau et Dudley était chez Piers ce qui signifiait que Harry était seul avec la tante Pétunia pour l'après-midi. Cette dernière prenait son thé tous les jours à la même heure. Harry avait été à l'épicerie et avait acheté un thé identique à celui que buvait habituellement sa tante. Ensuite il avait imbibé les feuilles d'un puissant somnifère et il avait remplacé la boîte de thé rangée dans le placard de la cuisine par celle-ci. Cette dernière étape n'avait pas été facile depuis que sa tante l'avait banni de la cuisine.

Il regarda sa montre et se leva. Il prit son sac à dos et descendit silencieusement l'escalier, puis il s'arrêta dans le salon et observa sa tante. Celle-ci était assise dans un fauteuil, un magazine ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle but une gorgée de son thé et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon et ferma les rideaux. Mieux valait ne pas être vu par les voisins. Sa tante le remarqua alors. Elle se redressa et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux fixés sur Harry se fermèrent progressivement et elle s'avachit mollement sur son siège. Une fois que Harry fut sûr que la tante Pétunia était bien inconsciente, il s'approcha d'elle.

Il vida son sac à dos et posa sur la table basse sa dague, quelques fioles vides et trois bouteilles de potions. Il s'accroupit et lui saisit le bras. Il releva sa manche jusqu'au coude et prit la dague. Harry effectua une incision et vint récupérer le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie dans plusieurs fioles vides. Lorsqu'il eut récolté suffisamment de sang, il prit la fiole de teinture de dictame et déposa quelques gouttes dans la blessure. Une fumée noirâtre s'en éleva et en quelques instants les bords de l'entaille se ressoudèrent sans laisser de traces. Il saisit une deuxième fiole de potion. Celle-ci avait pour but de palier à la perte de sang et elle avait été la potion la plus difficile et la plus longue à préparer. Il la vida dans la bouche entrouverte de sa tante. Il prit la tasse de thé de la table basse et vida son contenu dans l'évier avant d'échangea les boîtes de thé. Enfin il prit la troisième fiole qui contenait une potion d'amnésie. Les instructions avaient été trouvées dans son manuel de Potions de première année. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit tomber quelques gouttes dans la bouche de sa tante. Il n'avait besoin que d'effacer les quinze dernières minutes. Il rassembla son matériel et le mit dans son sac. Enfin il ouvrit les rideaux et quitta la maison.

Une fois arrivé dans la maison de Milton End, il salua Enid et sortit les fioles de sang de son sac. Une seule servirait pour le rituel qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser. Les autres fioles étaient destinées aux expérimentations qu'il voulait mener. Harry s'accroupit dans l'entrée et commença à dessiner des runes avec le sang de sa tante. Il sortit dans le jardin et longea le mur d'enceinte en récitant l'incantation.

– _Cum sanguine matris domum protego_, répéta-t-il en faisant d'amples mouvements avec sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il revint à son point de départ le long du mur, un dôme lumineux apparut, englobant la maison et le jardin. Le dôme brilla quelques instants avant de devenir invisible.

Harry avait quitté le 4 Privet Drive au lever du soleil. Il voulait avoir le temps de réaliser les premières étapes de _Lux tenebris_ avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith. Il rejoignit Milton End, entra dans la maison, salua Enid et s'installa dans le laboratoire. Il prépara les ingrédients puis il pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre.

– _Fenestram occulto_, dit-il.

La fenêtre rétrécit jusqu'à entièrement disparaître et être remplacée par un mur. A présent la seule lumière dans la pièce était celle diffusée par les bougies. En effet la potion devait être préparée à l'abris de la lumière du soleil. Après plusieurs heures de travail, Harry remua une dernière fois la potion, éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et posa un couvercle sur celui-ci. Il prit le concentrateur solaire qu'il avait couvert d'un morceau de tissu sombre et sortit dans le jardin. Le ciel était dégagé et le temps était idéal pour ce que Harry devait faire. Ce dernier observa sa montre. Il était en avance, le soleil n'atteindrait son zénith que dans le longue minutes. Harry s'assit dans les hautes herbes et il entendit alors le hululement de Nyx. La chouette déposa une lettre sur les genoux du garçon et alla se percher dans un arbre voisin. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione. Il lut la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione venait de rentrer de son voyage en Italie avec ses parents et elle lui rendrait visite le lendemain.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre une nouvelle fois et glissa la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon. L'heure était arrivée. Il se leva, retira le linge qui couvrait l'appareil et maintint le concentrateur sous le soleil. La lumière coula progressivement de la lentille à l'ampoule et lorsque cette dernière se retrouva remplie, Harry retourna rapidement dans le laboratoire. Il ralluma le feu sous le chaudron, souleva le couvercle, dévissa l'ampoule et versa la lumière dans sa potion. Celle-ci illumina la pièce d'une lueur dorée et Harry la tourna huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de saisir la dague et de s'entailler l'avant bras. Le sang coula dans le chaudron et la potion changea instantanément de couleur et vira au rouge vif. Harry la tourna alors cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis sept fois dans le sens contraire jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa couleur dorée. Il posa le couvercle sur le chaudron. Il devait attendre une semaine avant d'ajouter de nouveau son sang à la préparation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry se rendit à Oak Lane où il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione. Il y eut un craquement et le Magicobus apparut dans la rue. Hermione descendit du véhicule et il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Le Magicobus disparut alors dans un nouveau craquement.

– Est-ce que c'est ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit des voitures qui roulaient sur la voie rapide.

– Non, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas loin.

Une fois dans Milton End, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail et Harry sortit sa baguette. Le garçon l'approcha de la serrure lorsqu'Hermione l'interrompit.

– Stop ! cria-t-elle. Harry, on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas lancer de sortilège. Je veux juste que la rune qui est sur la serrure reconnaisse ma baguette.

Il illustra son explication en posant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la serrure. Il y eut un déclic et le portail s'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Hermione d'entrer, la suivit et referma le portail derrière eux

– Maintenant on peut faire de la magie, poursuivit-il.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

– Absolument, les enchantements de protection sont trop puissants, le Ministère ne peut pas nous détecter ici.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Harry guida Hermione jusqu'au salon.

– Voilà, annonça-t-il. Je te présente Enid Akenham. Enid, voici Hermione Granger.

– Bonjour madame, répondit la jeune fille.

– Bonjour Hermione, répondit le tableau. Appelle-moi Enid. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il m'a dit que tu était une très bonne élève et je t'avoue que je suis ravie de pouvoir t'apprendre mon Art.

Hermione rougit et jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

– J'ai hâte de commencer, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas croire que la Nécromancie soit une matière interdite à Poudlard. C'est un sujet tellement intéressant.

A ce moment-là ses yeux se posèrent sur Minuit qui était lové dans un fauteuil.

– Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est un _inferus_ ?

– Oui, répondit Harry. Je l'ai appelé Minuit.

– Harry c'est génial. Il faut que vous m'appreniez à le faire, dit-elle à Enid alors que le chat se redressa, s'étira et miaula.

– Ce n'est pas bien difficile, répondit le portrait. Il te suffiras de suivre les instructions du livre.

– Harry, est-ce que c'est toi qui lui fait faire ça, demanda Hermione alors que Minuit se frottait à sa jambe.

– En ce moment je veux juste qu'il se comporte comme un chat, mais je peux aussi lui donner des ordres et lui faire faire toutes sortes de choses. Il y a même un rituel supplémentaire qui permet de voir à travers ses yeux, mais le sortilège est assez complexe et j'ai du mal à maintenir la connexion très longtemps.

– Tu pourras me montrer le livre ? demanda Hermione.

– Il est dans le laboratoire, répondit Harry. C'est plus facile avec un petit animal au début. Je peux envoyer Minuit si tu veux.

– Je crois que j'aimerais bien quelque chose qui vole, dit Hermione.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Minuit pour revenir avec sa proie dans sa gueule et à présent Hermione observait avec un sourire satisfait le grand corbeau noir se remettre sur ses pattes. L'_inferus_ déploya ses ailes et pris son envol, obligeant Harry et Hermione à se baisser. L'oiseau frôla le plafond du laboratoire et vint se percher sur le rebord d'un chaudron.

– C'est génial, s'exclama-t-elle. J'aimerais beaucoup essayer ce rituel qui permet de voir à travers ses yeux : _Per oculos carnis morticinae_. J'ai hâte de pouvoir observer le monde à partir du ciel.

– Tu peux voir le monde du ciel quand tu es sur un balai, tu sais ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être sur un balai, répliqua-t-elle. Mais là je n'ai rien à craindre puisque mes pieds ne quittent pas le sol.

Hermione tourna quelques pages de _Les Secrets de la Magie la plus noire_ et saisit la dague. Le rituel de départ n'était pas difficile. Elle utilisa son sang pour tracer une rune sur la tête du corbeau et une autre sur chacune de ses paupière. Elle récita la formule et les runes s'illuminèrent brièvement avant de disparaître. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le corbeau.

– _Per inferum video_, dit-elle.

Maintenir la connexion était difficile et Harry et Hermione s'entraînèrent pendant une partie de la matinée. Puis Hermione explora l'ensemble des livres qui couvraient les étagères dans le séjour ainsi que dans le salon. Après le déjeuner, ils firent chacun leur sélection de livres et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

– Dis-moi, finit par dire Hermione. Est-ce que tu as avancé dans tes recherches pour découvrir comment Voldemort n'est pas totalement mort.

– J'ai trouvé un rituel qui s'appelle _Animæ __ligare_, répondit Harry en relevant le nez de son livre. Ca permet de lier son âme à une autre personne. Si jamais tu meurs, ton âme ne passe pas au-delà du voile mais vient se raccrocher cette personne. Voldemort aurait lié son âme à l'un de ses Mangemorts et quand son corps est mort, son âme est venue le posséder.

– C'est une théorie intéressante, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ca s'appelle un Horcruxe. Le rituel consiste à séparer son âme en plusieurs parties et à en fixer une partie dans un objet ou une personne.

Harry ferma son livre et vint lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Cette dernière ouvrit son carnet et commença à prendre des notes sur le sujet.

– J'espère que ce qu'Edward me révèlera sur Voldemort nous aidera à départager nos théories, finit par dire Harry.

– Tu as besoin d'aide pour la potion ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, je dois ajouter une nouvelle fois mon sang la semaine prochaine.

– D'ailleurs la semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire. Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son été avait été particulièrement rempli et son anniversaire avait été sa dernière préoccupation. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eut personne avec qui le fêter.

– Je t'apporterai un gâteau, poursuivit Hermione lorsqu'elle remarqua l'incertitude de son interlocuteur.

– Un gâteau ? Tu veux venir pour mon anniversaire ? demanda Harry étonné.

– Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas… répondit-elle doucement.

– Non ! Enfin oui ! Tu peux venir, se rattrapa-t-il.

– D'accord, je viendrais.

– Mais, tes parents, ça ne les dérange pas que tu viennes ici ?

– Oh non, tu sais ils ont beaucoup de travail et je passe la plupart de mes journées seule à la maison à lire pendant les vacances. Et puis ils n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que je devrais sortir plus souvent pour rencontrer des jeunes de mon âge. Et ils veulent te rencontrer, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse quand on recevra la liste de livres.

– D'accord.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, au 4 Privet Drive, sa tête reposant sur ses mains croisées, et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensait à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Comme convenu Hermione lui avait rendu visite pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient partagé le gâteau qu'elle avait apporté et elle lui avait offert un livre de duel. Ils s'étaient entraînés puis avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi, sous le soleil, assis dans les herbes folles du jardin de Milton End.

Hermione avait été la seule personne à lui avoir souhaité son anniversaire, et même la seule personne à lui écrire de tout l'été. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, personne ne lui avait jamais souhaité avant. Il se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une ancienne bande dessinée de Dudley. Il s'installa sur le lit et commença à lire.

_Pop_

Harry sursauta. Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison. La créature resta un instant à l'observer de ses grands yeux globuleux puis elle s'inclina et son nez pointu toucha presque le sol.

– Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. Il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance. C'est un si grand honneur.

– Heu… hésita Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton maître t'a envoyé ?

– Le maître ne sait pas que Dobby est ici, Harry Potter, couina l'elfe en frissonnant. Dobby va devoir se punir sévèrement maintenant pour être venu vous voir.

– Tu devrais retourner auprès de ton maître alors.

– Mais Dobby doit prévenir Harry Potter.

– Me prévenir de quoi ?

– C'est difficile… commença l'elfe. Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança vivement Harry en se levant brusquement du lit.

L'elfe sursauta et recula de quelques pas.

– Si Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel, continua Dobby.

– J'ai déjà couru un danger mortel l'année dernière et j'ai survécu, rétorqua le garçon.

– Mais ce qui se prépare sera terrible.

– Plus terrible qu'affronter Voldemort ?

– Ne prononcez pas son nom, gémit l'elfe en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

– J'ai dû affronter Voldemort une deuxième fois il y a quelques mois, répliqua Harry.

– Mais ce sera horrible, et Harry Potter ne doit pas être à Poudlard lorsque ces choses se produiront.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

– Dobby ne peut pas parler… gémit l'elfe en commençant à sangloter.

– Chut, coupa Harry. Les Moldus vont t'entendre.

– Harry Potter doit promettre à Dobby qu'il n'ira pas à Poudlard.

– Je ne te promettrais rien du tout et si tu ne peux pas parler de ce qu'il se prépare, vas-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille.

Harry se rassit sur le lit, et reprit sa lecture. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de releva le nez de sa bande dessinée. L'elfe n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le garçon reprit sa lecture. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry ferma l'album d'un geste sec.

– Tu sais tu ne pourras pas rester là indéfiniment, dit Harry. Ton maître finiras par remarquer ton absence à tu seras obligé de t'expliquer. Et puis tu es un elfe de maison tu dois servir ton maître. S'il ne t'a pas envoyé me voir alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

L'elfe se figea alors et une expression de terreur traversa son visage.

– Non, dit l'elfe en se ressaisissant. Harry Potter doit promettre à Dobby qu'il ne retournera pas à Poudlard.

– Je ne changerai pas d'avis, soupira Harry.

– Mais pourquoi Harry Potter veut tant retourner à Poudlard ?

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ici ce n'est pas chez moi, et que ça ne le sera jamais. Et puis il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que j'ai des amis.

– Des amis qui n'écrivent pas à Harry Potter ?

– Comment…?

A ce moment-même, Dobby sortit une liasse de lettres de la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement. Harry reconnu alors l'écriture de Terry sur l'une d'elle. Puis il réfléchit. Comment l'elfe pouvait avoir son courrier alors qu'il avait échangé des lettres avec Hermione depuis le début des vacances. La solution lui vint alors à l'esprit. Dobby n'interceptait que les lettres qui arrivaient à Privet Drive, il ne pouvait pas intercepter celles qui arrivaient à la maison de Milton End. Son secret n'était donc pas compromis, c'était un soulagement. L'elfe devait rester dans l'ignorance ce qui signifiait que Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser Minuit pour récupérer ses lettres. Ou bien il pourrait utiliser Minuit pour se débarrasser définitivement de Dobby.

L'été de Harry avait pourtant très bien commencé mais maintenant les choses se gâtaient. Le garçon poussa un soupir. Peut-être que s'il ignorait totalement l'elfe, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Il rouvrit sa bande dessinée. Après quelques minutes il y eut un _pop_ et Dobby avait disparu, emportant avec lui la liasse de lettres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva de bonne heure et avala un rapide petit déjeuner Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être suivi et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il apprécia pleinement l'idée qu'il avait eut de toujours garder sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac à dos. Il quitta la maison, invisible, avant le réveil de son oncle et de sa tante et il observa les alentours. Dobby était-il caché quelque part à intercepter chaque hibou qui s'approchait de la maison. Harry prit la direction de Lower Woodside et il ne vit toujours aucune trace de l'elfe. Il ne retira sa cape qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé à destination et qu'il eut refermé le portail derrière lui. Il se précipita dans la maison et s'empressa de raconter à Enid sa rencontre avec Dobby.

– C'est très étrange, commenta Enid. Les elfes de maison ne se comportent pas comme ça normalement.

– Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que ça pouvait simplement être une mauvaise farce de quelqu'un de Poudlard, proposa-t-il. Mais ça me paraît un peu gros. Si seulement j'avais trouvé un moyen de lui faire dire ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard.

– Ca n'aurait pas fonctionné s'il l'elfe tient cette information de son maître. La magie qui lie les elfes à leurs maîtres est trop puissante et elle les empêche de révéler les secrets de la famille qu'ils servent.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

– Rien.

– Mais…s'indigna Harry.

– Je t'assure il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, affirma le portrait. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'utiliser la magie en dehors de cette maison et l'elfe doit continuer à ignorer cet endroit. Tant que c'est le cas, tu as l'avantage.

– D'accord, concéda Harry. Et je continuerai d'utiliser la cape pour venir ici, c'est plus prudent. Je dois absolument écrire à Hermione pour lui raconter.

Hermione continua à rendre visite à Harry durant l'été. De façon surprenante, sa lettre de Poudlard n'avait pas été interceptée par l'elfe et quelques jours plus tard il avait retrouvé Hermione et ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient croisé Terry chez Madame Guipure et Harry avait dû lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses lettres.

* * *

A présent, Harry versait le contenu de son chaudron dans plusieurs fioles. La préparation de _Lux tenebris_ était achevée et la potion avait pris une couleur rouge sombre qui émettait une faible lueur. Le garçon scella les bouteilles et les mis dans la poche de sa cape avec Minuit et partit pour Londres.

Edward attendait Harry adossé à la même devanture et le salua d'un signe de tête. Le garçon s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la Goule Rieuse. Il reconnut immédiatement Rogue. L'homme qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnu. Rogue balaya du regard le garçon et le vampire avant de disparaître dans la taverne.

– On ne peux pas avoir cette conversation dans la taverne, lui dit Harry.

– Non, en effet, répondit Edward en lui présentant son bras.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et saisit le bras du vampire. L'Allée des Embrumes tourna autour d'eux et Harry se sentit aspiré. Il reprit son souffle lorsque ses pieds s'ancrèrent fermement dans le sol sablonneux. Edward venait de les transporter au même endroit que la dernière fois, cependant, ce soir-là il guida Harry sur l'étroit sentier qui serpentait entre deux dunes.

– Qui était le sorcier qui accompagnait Rogue ? demanda Harry.

– Mulciber, répondit Edward. Il a un certain don pour l'_Imperius_, et pour échapper à Azkaban.

– Mmh…

– Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas son genre. Il préfère les jeunes filles.

Le chemin serpentait et déboucha sur la plage. Ils s'installèrent sur des rochers et Harry sortit un bocal dans lequel il avait enfermé une flamme afin de les éclairer.

– La potion d'abord, annonça Edward.

Harry sortit une première bouteille de sa poche et la tendit au vampire. Ce dernier la saisit et en examina attentivement le contenu. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction et rangea la bouteille dans sa poche. Il fit de même avec les autres bouteilles que Harry lui donna.

– Maintenant dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort, dit Harry.

– Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? demanda Edward. Par notre première rencontre ? son véritable nom, ou peut-être veux-tu savoir ce qui me fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de rejoindre son camp ?

– Commence par le début.

– J'ai rencontré Tom en 1945, commença Edward.

– Tom ? l'interrompit Harry.

– Tom Jedusor.

– Jedusor ?

– Oui, et comme tu viens de t'en rendre compte, ce n'est pas un nom sorcier.

– Mais, Voldemort n'était pas un Sang-Pur ?

– Tu comprends pourquoi il a choisi de se faire appeler Voldemort et tient à garder le secret sur son véritable nom. A l'époque je faisais de la contrebande. C'était la fin de la guerre et les échanges avec le continent étaient redevenus plus faciles. Certains pays ont des lois beaucoup plus permissives concernant la vente d'objets de magie noire. Je faisais principalement affaire avec Barjow et Beurk. Et il se trouve que cette année-là ils venaient d'embaucher Tom. Il venait de quitter Poudlard, il s'intéressait beaucoup aux objets historiques, et il était très charismatique et très séduisant, ce qu'il utilisait pour conclure ses marchés. Et puis un jour il a disparu.

– Disparu ?

– Il est parti à l'étranger. Et ce, juste après avoir échoué à récupérer certains objets. Ou tout du moins c'est ce que pense Barjow.

– Mais ?

– Barjow avait envoyé Tom chez la vieille Hepziba Smith, qu'il pensait détenir de nombreux objets de valeur qui auraient appartenus à Helga Poufsouffle. Mrs Smith était sa dernière descendante directe. Enfin soit, Tom informe Barjow que Mrs Smith refuse de lui vendre cet objet et quelques jours plus tard, Tom disparaît et la vieille sorcière est retrouvée morte chez elle. Un accident d'après la Gazette du Sorcier. Tom reste hors du pays pendant dix ans. J'ai eu vent de ses voyages en Europe par mes contacts sur le continent. Il se fait appeler Voldemort et quand il rentre en Grande-Bretagne il rassemble ses Mangemorts. Il est méconnaissable et personne ne fait alors le rapprochement entre lui et Tom, le garçon qu'il était avant.

– Mais toi tu l'as reconnu ?

– Je suis un vampire, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu bien qu'il ne fut quasiment plus humain.

– Comment ça plus humain ?

– C'est difficile à expliquer, je pouvais sentir qu'il lui manquait comme une partie d'humanité. Il n'était pas un vampire ou une autre créature, ça j'en suis certain. Je pouvais déjà le sentir lorsque je l'ai rencontré en 1945 mais cette fois-ci c'était plus prononcé, et surtout c'était visible.

– Et après ?

– Après il recrute des sorciers et des sorcières influents au niveau politique, les rangs de ses Magemorts grossissent et ensuite il commence sa politique de terreur pour faire plier ceux qui lui résistent. En ce qui me concerne, j'obtiens un emploi en Roumanie en 1969. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait des émissaires sur le continent pour recruter loups-garous et vampires. Cet emploi était une occasion que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, alors je suis resté en Roumanie. Mon contrat n'a pas été renouvelé et j'ai été contraint de rentrer en 1980. Je suis approché par un vampire du nom de Stein qui me propose de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon choix a été rapidement fait. Je ne me suis jamais battu pour lui. Et ensuite la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui est annoncée dans tous les journaux, défait par un bébé d'un an du nom de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry était occupé à rassembler ses vêtements et à les faire rentrer dans son sac à dos. Il était attendu pour le déjeuner chez Mr et Mrs Granger et il devait encore aller à Milton End chercher sa malle et Nyx avant de prendre le Magicobus pour Londres. Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient pas hésité à inviter Harry à passer les deux derniers jours des vacances chez eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry ferma son sac lorsqu'il entendit un pop. Il vit volte-face et vit Dobby qui venait d'apparaître au centre de pièce. Harry pensait ne plus revoir l'elfe lorsque celui-ci ne revint jamais le trouver durant le mois d'août. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Dobby ne venait vraiment pas le trouver au bon moment.

– Dobby est revenu voir Harry Potter, dit-il en s'inclinant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

– Harry Potter doit promettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

– Je ne promettrais rien du tout, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu comptes rester combien de temps aujourd'hui.

– Mais c'est important que Harry Potter reste loin de Poudlard, le danger sera terrible.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que c'est. Et le seul vrai danger, c'est l'inconnu. Dis-moi ce qu'il va se passer.

– Il…Il y a un complot…

Et sur ce dernier mot l'elfe éclata en sanglot. Il attrapa la lampe de chevet et se frappa violemment avec sur la tête. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La tante Pétunia poussa un cri strident lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe. Ce dernier se figea, lâcha la lampe et disparut en un _pop_.

– Harry ! hurla sa tante. Comment as-tu osé ramener une horreur pareille sous mon toit ?

– Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit-il. Il est juste apparu dans ma chambre

– Disparaît, rugit-elle.

– On se revoit l'été prochain.

* * *

Il était dix heures trente lorsque Harry et les Granger arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le côté et laissèrent passer un groupe qui disparut à travers la barrière.

– Nous avons été ravis de faire ta connaissance, Harry, dit Mrs Granger avec un sourire.

– Merci de m'avoir reçu, répondit-il. Au revoir Mrs Granger, Mr Granger.

– Au revoir Harry.

Harry attendit qu'Hermione dise au revoir à ses parents puis il poussa son chariot vers la barrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée pour faire un dernier signe de la main à ses parents. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui… et avec un fracas assourdissant, le chariot heurta violemment la barrière.


	6. 6 - Menaces sur Poudlard

**6 – Menaces sur Poudlard**

Hermione parvint à stopper son charriot avant d'entrer en collision avec Harry.

– Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, parvenant à peine à couvrir les piaillements affolés de Nyx. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, la barrière ne m'a pas laissé passer, répondit-il en redressant la cage de sa chouette.

– Je vais essayer, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry se poussa et la laissa passer mais son charriot fut aussi arrêté par la barrière.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda M. Granger.

La réponse d'Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un groupe d'élève.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda un garçon.

– Le passage vers la voie 9 ¾ ne fonctionne pas, répondit Hermione.

– Laissez-moi essayer, fit une sorcière qui devait être la mère du garçon.

Cette dernière s'avança vers la barrière et après avoir constaté que le passage était bel et bien fermé, elle sortit sa baguette et la tapota à différents endroits de la barrière. A présent un groupe important s'était amassé et le volume des conversations s'en allait grandissant. Harry regarda sa montre : onze heures moins dix. Un homme mince, roux et au crâne dégarni fendit la foule.

– Bonjour Beth, tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Ah, Arthur, bonjour, lança la sorcière. Nous avons un problème.

Elle lui expliqua la situation et le dénommé Arthur essaya à son tour d'utiliser sa baguette sur la barrière.

– Rien à faire, dit-il en secouant la tête.

– Je vais au Ministère, répliqua Beth. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, ils ne pourront sûrement plus retarder le départ du train.

– Bonne idée, je vais contacter Poudlard. En attendant, il vaudrait mieux partir d'ici avant d'attirer l'attention des Moldus. Percy, veille sur ta sœur.

Beth et Arthur disparurent dans la foule. Il était onze heures quinze lorsqu'ils revinrent pour annoncer que le Poudlard Express n'avait pas pu être retardé et que les élèves devaient se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et regagner l'école par cheminette. Un premier groupe d'élèves partit pour le pub. Harry et Hermione partirent avec le groupe suivant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, les élèves avaient commencé à former une ligne devant l'imposante cheminée.

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la barrière ? demanda Hermione.

– Je pense que l'elfe a essayé de m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard, répondit Harry pensif.

– C'est un peu gros quand même. Tu ne trouves pas ?

– C'est vrai, mais la barrière fonctionnait très bien jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de passer. J'ai vu le groupe qui marchait devant nous passer sans problème.

– Tu penses que l'elfe disait la vérité, qu'il y a réellement un danger qui nous attend à Poudlard ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais après les évènements de l'année dernière, il vaudrait mieux ouvrir l'œil.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent un peu plus tard dans l'une des grandes âtresde la Grande Salle. Ils saluèrent le Professeur Flitwick qui inscrivait le nom des élèves sur un grand parchemin et déposèrent leurs bagages le long du mur d'où les malles disparaissaient les unes après les autres pour réapparaître dans les dortoirs. Seules deux tables avaient été dressées pour le déjeuner. Padma et Parvati étaient attablées un peu plus loin et leur firent de grands signes de la main.

– Bonjour Padma, bonjour Parvati, les salua Harry en prenant place à côté d'Hermione et en face des deux sœurs.

– Vous aussi, vous avez été bloquées par la barrière ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui, répondit Parvati, mais nos parents ont tenu à nous accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard.

– Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

– On a transplané depuis Londres jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard et ils nous ont accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée du château, répondit Parvati horrifiée. Tu te rends compte ? Ils auraient quand même pu nous laisser à la grille.

– Je pense qu'ils ont eu raison, l'interrompit Padma. Tu as entendu ce que papa a dit. Ca aurait très bien pu être un coup de Mages Noirs qui auraient voulu profiter du désordre pour attaquer des élèves. Ca aurait pu être dangereux.

– Vous pensez ? demanda Hermione inquiète en échangeant un regard avec Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Padma. Papa a parlé de la guerre, il a dit que même Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas réussi à attaquer ni Poudlard, ni le Poudlard Express mais qu'il y a toujours des sorciers qui lui sont fidèles. Que ça pouvait être une attaque.

– Mais on est en sécurité à Poudlard, assura Parvati. On ne craint rien avec Dumbledore ici et avec notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

– Tu sais qui sera notre nouveau professeur ? demanda Harry.

– Gilderoy Lockhart, lui-même, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Il l'a annoncé lors de sa séance de dédicace, poursuivit sa sœur.

– Oh, s'exclama Hermione. J'ai déjà lu tous ses livres. C'est dommage qu'on ait loupé la séance de dédicace.

– Bien sûr que tu les as déjà tous lus, rétorqua Parvati.

– Ne l'écoute pas, la rassura Padma. Elle aussi a déjà lu tous ses livres.

– Il a vécu tellement d'aventures, et il est si courageux, s'exclama Parvati avec admiration.

– Et il a de si beaux yeux, poursuivit Padma.

– Euh… commença Harry avec incertitude en balayant les trois filles du regard

– Il est tellement séduisant, ajouta Hermione avec un soupir rêveur.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Je pensais que vous alliez apporter une critique constructive sur son travail, pas parler de… de ça !

Hermione sursauta et le regarda comme si elle venait de se souvenir de sa présence. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif et elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

– Tu as raison, dit Hermione les yeux toujours rivés sur son assiette. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il sera un bon professeur ?

– Je pense que ses livres manquent de détails à certains endroits, surtout en ce qui concerne l'approche pratique des sortilèges, commença-t-il. J'ai noté les différentes questions que je me suis posé. J'ai hâte de pouvoir avoir les explications de l'auteur lui-même.

* * *

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau observant à tour de rôle le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre et l'horloge qui indiquait vingt deux heures trente. Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

– Entrez, appela-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra.

– Vous vouliez me voir, Albus ? dit ce dernier.

– Severus, assieds-toi, invita le directeur d'un signe de la main.

Rogue prit place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Il déclina d'un bref signe de tête la coupelle de sucreries que le directeur lui offrit.

– Est-ce tu as revu le Nécromancien depuis notre dernière entrevue ? demanda Albus.

– Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois cet été mais d'après mes contacts il fréquente régulièrement l'Allée des Embrumes.

– A-t-il fait d'autres victimes ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Des indices sur ses activités, ses intentions ou son identité ?

– Non, il est toujours aussi discret. Cependant il semble fréquenter un vampire du nom d'Edward Whitley. A part ça il a très peu de contacts.

– Whitley ? Etait-il dans les rangs de Tom ?

– Non. Whitley n'est qu'un petit contrebandier sans grande influence.

– Bien, bien… poursuivit Dumbledore le regard sérieux et les mains jointes devant lui. Severus, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur tes Serpentards.

– Vous pensez sérieusement que le Nécromancien est l'un de mes Serpentards ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

– Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que l'un d'eux est un descendant des Nécromanciens.

– Et ce serait lui ? Il a douze ans.

– Je ne sais pas Severus, mais je m'inquiète. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à King's Cross ce matin.

– Il faisait parti des élèves qui ont réussi à embarquer, l'interrompit Rogue.

– Possiblement pour mieux brouiller les pistes, répliqua Dumbledore. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes à nouveau, je sais pertinemment que l'incident de ce matin pourrait n'avoir aucun lien avec le Nécromancien. Certains de tes anciens _camarades_ auraient pu chercher à attaquer les élèves.

– Si c'est le cas, je n'ai malheureusement pas été convié.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Severus. Nous devons nous estimer heureux que tous les élèves aient regagné l'école sains et saufs.

– Comment s'est passé votre entretien avec Fudge ?

– Une enquête est en cours. Les Aurors n'ont aucune piste pour le moment.

– C'était prévisible, répliqua Rogue avec dédain.

– Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi Severus, poursuivit le directeur qui ne releva pas la remarque du professeur. Lorsque nous avons dû mettre en place la connexion par cheminette avec Londres, les enchantements de protection ont été diminués. N'importe quoi aurait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tom a réussi à entrer dans l'école l'année dernière et une autre menace a éclos entre temps. Il nous faut être vigilent.

– Bien, j'ouvrirais l'œil.

* * *

Tous les espoirs que Harry avait eu d'avoir un professeur compétent en la personne de Gilderoy Lockhart s'envolèrent dès le deuxième jour de cours de l'année. Harry arriva en avance à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et entra le premier dans la salle de classe. Il déposait ses livres sur la table lorsque le professeur vint se poster face à lui.

– Ah, Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Nous nous rencontrons enfin. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir le sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne à Serdaigle.

– Euh…

– Mais ne viens pas penser que c'est un reproche. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es un membre de mon ancienne maison. Je pense que tu as parfaitement raison de vouloir consacrer tes jeunes années à ton éducation. Tu auras largement le temps de vivre des aventures plus tard. Mais je connaîs les défauts de Serdaigle et tu ne devrais pas rester uniquement le nez dans tes livres. Rien de tel que l'expérience pour forger un sorcier.

– Oui, je…tenta de répondre Harry.

– Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais je suis moi-même, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un homme de terrain et un expert en défense. Et c'est pour ça que je suis prêt à t'offrir des cours particuliers si tu le souhaites.

– Merci, c'est…

– Mais je suis aussi prêt à t'offrir des conseils dans d'autres domaines. Tu es célèbre Harry, et si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas négliger cet aspect-là de ta vie. Ca pourrait t'être très utile une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard. Et je sais que ça peut être difficile à gérer. Harry, je te le dis solennellement aujourd'hui, si tu as besoin de conseils je suis là pour toi.

– Merci, monsieur.

– Non, Harry ne me remercie pas.

Les autres élèves étaient arrivés et le cours commença. Lockhart leur fit passer une interrogation écrite composée des questions les plus stupides et les plus hors-sujet que Harry n'ait jamais vu. La fin du cours fut consacré à la reconstitution d'un passage de son livre _Randonnée avec les Trolls_. Harry voulu profiter du moment pour poser ses questions mais il se retrouva contraint de jouer le troll.

* * *

Harry venait de quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hermione et s'appétait à gravir le grand escalier en direction de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un jeune garçon s'arrêta à leur niveau. Il portait une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Griffondor et tenait à la main un appareil photo.

– Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo ? demanda-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

– Une photo ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

– De toi. Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré. Je sais tout sur toi, comment tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui, ta cicatrice, tout ça. Ce serait formidable si je pouvais avoir une photo de toi, comme ça je pourrais l'envoyer à mes parents. Ce sont des moldus, tu vois. Est-ce que tu penses que ton amie pourrait prendre la photo ? Comme ça je pourrais être avec toi dessus. Oh et est-ce que tu voudrais bien me la dédicacer ?

– Quoi..? commença Harry interloqué.

Mais à cet instant Lockhart apparut au pied de l'escalier.

– Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? demanda le professeur. Harry, tu dédicaces des photos ?

– Non, je… répondit Harry avec véhémence.

– Mais c'est une excellente idée. Et vous savez ce qui est une bien meilleure idée ? Un double portrait, bien sûr ! Nous vous signerons tous les deux la photo. Qu'en dites-vous Mr Crivey ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr… dit Harry.

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Lockhart vint se placer à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule et Harry fut subitement ébloui par le flash de l'appareil photo.

– Merci Harry, merci professeur, dit Colin avec un grand sourire avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

– Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry, commença Lockhart

Il se tourna pour faire face au garçon et lui posa une main sur chaque épaule.

– Je m'en veux tu sais, poursuit-il. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Tout ça c'est à cause de la discussion que nous avons eu sur la célébrité. Harry, Harry, Harry… Il valait beaucoup mieux que je sois avec toi sur la photo. Sinon tes amis auraient pensé que tu cherchais à te mettre en avant. Un petit conseil, dédicacer des photos à ce stade de ta carrière, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. On va dire que tu as la grosse tête. Mais le jour viendra, où comme moi, tu auras besoin d'avoir toujours des photos dans ta poche, mais je pense que tu n'en es pas encore là. Et n'oublie pas, je suis là si tu as besoin de conseils.

– Merci, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque, expliqua précipitamment Harry qui voulait fuir la compagnie du professeur au plus vite.

– Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondit Lockhart avec un grand sourire. A une prochaine fois Harry.

Le professeur tourna les talons et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

– Est-ce que tu pourras me dédicacer une photo aussi ? demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Harry sur la défensive. Je ne veux pas distribuer de photos dédicacées.

– Je le sais bien, répondit-elle en riant. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

– J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraîner au duel cet après-midi, dit-il pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

– Excellente idée, répondit-elle.

* * *

Septembre passa rapidement et calmement. Le seul bémol était le nouveau « fan club » de Harry : Colin Crivey qui le suivait partout et qui le prenait constamment en photo, et Ginny Weasley qui, quand elle n'accompagnait pas Colin, guettait Harry dans la bibliothèque. Il l'avait surprise à plusieurs reprises assise à une table à l'épier cachée derrière un livre. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était découverte, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, le visage écarlate et son livre abandonné derrière elle.

Mais ce fut à partir de la fin du mois d'octobre qu'une série d'évènements étranges prirent place. Le premier se produisit un soir alors que Harry rentrait à la tour des Serdaigles en compagnie de Terry.

_Si affamé… depuis si longtemps…_

Harry se figea et fit signe à Terry de se taire. La voix semblait se déplacer. Harry s'élança dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui Terry qui avait une expression interloquée.

_Je sens l'odeur du sang… tuer…_

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle fut apparue, la voix se tut.

– _Hominem revelio_, lança Harry.

Mais il n'y avait que lui et Terry dans le couloir.

– Heu, Harry ? demanda Terry. Tout va bien ?

– Tu as entendu ? répliqua Harry précipitamment.

– Entendu quoi ?

– Une voix, juste là.

– Je n'ai rien entendu.

Terry le regardait à présent avec une expression inquiète.

– Tu as raison, ça devait être le vent, se justifia rapidement Harry

Le deuxième évènement étrange se produisit le matin du 31 octobre. Harry avait quitté son dortoir avant l'aube et s'était dirigé, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où il avait ramassé les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers les potagers qui s'étendaient près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il espérait y trouver quelques baies de morelle qui poussait en bordure des allées de légumes. Harry s'engagea entre deux rangées de citrouilles puis il se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un qui marchait dans sa direction. Il suivit la silhouette du regard puis il reconnut Ginny Weasley. Ses yeux était fixés sur l'horizon et elle ne semblait pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Ginny tourna en direction du poulailler. Intrigué, Harry contourna les citrouilles et la suivit. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance lorsque Ginny stoppa devant l'un des enclos.

– _Immobilus_, lança-t-elle en direction des poules.

Elle rangea sa baguette, ouvrit la porte et traversa. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et saisit le coq par le cou. Elle posa son autre main un peu plus haut sur l'animal. Il y eu un craquement sec lorsqu'elle lui rompit le cou. Elle lâcha le coq qui tomba mollement sur le sol, fit volte-face et quitta l'enclos. Puis elle répéta l'opération dans l'enclos voisin. Harry était absolument immobile. Il n'osa bouger que lorsque Ginny repartit en direction du château et suffisamment éloignée.

Harry n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre pour constater le troisième évènement étrange. Le soir même, après le festin de Halloween, il quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Padma, Terry et Hermione. Il était encore tôt et ils avaient le temps de faire une partie du chemin avec Hermione avant de repartir vers la tour des Serdaigles. Un petit groupe d'élèves de Griffondor les précédaient dans le grand escalier en discutant et en chahutant. Il ne restait que quelques marches à gravir pour Harry lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau.

_Il est temps de tuer…_

Il s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement en direction de la voix. Mais il n'y avait personne.

– Harry ? l'appela Hermione à partir du palier du premier étage.

Il se ressaisit et la rejoignit rapidement, l'oreille aux aguets. Les seuls voix qu'il entendait à présent étaient celles de Padma et Terry et celles des élèves qui les précédaient et qui venaient de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Puis ce fut le silence complet. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent à leur tour le couloir, un attroupement s'était formé au centre. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le même pan de mur où une inscription en lettres rouges avait été tracée. Ne parvenant pas à distinguer les mots, Harry se faufila entre les élèves. Une fois arrivé au premier rang, il se figea. Le couloir était en partie inondé. La large flaque reflétait la lueur dansante des torches. Sur le mur on pouvait lire :

_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE_

_ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE_

Miss Teigne était raide et pendue par la queue à la torchère voisine. Harry fit volte-face et retourna auprès de ses amis. Il était au milieu du récit de ce qu'il avait vu lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent.

– Ecartez-vous, lança la voix autoritaire du Professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière se fraya un chemin entre les élèves suivie de Dumbledore et de Rusard.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurla Rusard. On a assassiner ma chatte. Je veut qu'on trouve le coupable

Les murmures redoublèrent parmi les élèves malgré les paroles rassurantes de Dumbledore. D'autres professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment et les élèves furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs.

* * *

Les archives se trouvaient dans une pièce à l'écart de la bibliothèque. Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls élèves présents. Des siècles de journaux et de registres d'anciens élèves étaient alignés sur les étagères. Harry était assis à une table, un registre entre les mains, Tom Jédusor n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois la photo en noir et blanc mais une autre idée tournait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Ses parents devaient être ici aussi, quelque part dans ces registres.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Hermione.

Elle était installée à une autre table sur laquelle étaient étalés des vieux numéros de _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Je me demande si mes parents sont ici, répondit-il.

Hermione répondit quelque chose mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il parcourut les tranches des registres du regard. Les étagères grincèrent puis Harry perçu un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva rapidement des yeux. Son exclamation de surprise se bloqua dans sa gorge. La bibliothèque s'effondrait. Il vit le flot de registres se rapprocher. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Il avait mal. C'était la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Il entendait des voix autour de lui. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop forte. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

– Tout va bien M. Potter, dit la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui s'emblait parvenir de l'autre côté d'un très long tunnel.

Il sombra de nouveau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux Mme Pomfresh était penchée au-dessus de lui.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai mal…, répondit-il dans un râle.

– C'est compréhensible vu l'étendue de vos blessures. Je vous apporte une potion.

– C'est grave ?

– Clavicule cassée, luxation de l'épaule et traumatisme crânien, expliqua-t-elle en aidant Harry à se redresser et en lui présentant une fiole. Rien que je ne puisse pas soigner. Vous survivrez. Mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, vous ne quitterez pas l'infirmerie avant quelques jours.

Harry but et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. En quelques instants la chaleur de la potion se diffusa dans ses membres et il s'assoupit.

_Pop._

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans son lit à l'infirmerie. La bougie qui était posée sur sa table de chevet diffusait une faible lumière et faisait danser des ombres sur le plafond. Harry se tourna lentement et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit la paire de gros yeux globuleux qui l'observait.

– Dobby ? chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant.

– Harry Potter ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard, murmura l'elfe. Dobby a pourtant mis en garde Harry Potter.

– Oh, non, le coupa Harry consterné. Ca ne va pas recommencer.

– Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est pas rentré chez lui après avoir raté le train ?

– Alors c'était toi, j'en étais sûr. Tu te rends compte du bazar que tu as mis en bloquant la barrière. Tu sais que le Ministère enquête ?

– Oui, Dobby sait et après ça Dobby s'est brûlé les mains avec un fer à repasser, annonça l'elfe en lui montrant ses doigts entourés de bandages.

– Le danger dont tu m'as parlé, est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Harry.

– Dobby ne peut rien dire.

– Bon alors moi, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Si l'héritier de Serpentard est à Poudlard et qu'il veut poursuivre les actions de son ancêtre, il y a de fortes chances qu'il vise les nés-moldus. Mais je ne suis pas né-moldu donc je ne suis pas directement menacé. Et donc il n'y a pas de raison que je quitte Poudlard.

– Non, non, Harry Potter doit comprendre, c'est dangereux. Harry Potter doit rentrer chez lui. Dobby pensait que l'incident de la bibliothèque suffirait mais…

Mais l'elfe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry le saisit par la taie.

– Alors ça aussi, c'était toi, s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure rageur. Tu as essayé de me tuer ? Je pensais que tu voulais me protéger.

– Dobby pensait que si Harry Potter était sévèrement blessé, ils le renverraient chez lui, se justifia timidement l'elfe.

– C'est fini maintenant, Dobby.

Harry lâcha la taie d'oreiller que portait l'elfe et saisit le cou de la créature qui émit un glapissement de surprise. Il glissa son autre main sous son oreiller et en tira sa baguette qu'il pointa sur l'elfe.

– Je n'ai pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes avec toi, poursuivit-il. Alors tu vas parler, tu vas me dire qui veut s'en prendre à moi. Comme ça je pourrais le tuer avant de me faire tuer, par lui ou par toi.

Les mains de l'elfe tentèrent en vain de desserrer l'emprise de Harry et une expression de terreur traversa son regard.

_Pop._

Dobby avait disparu. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il avait de nouveau mal à la tête. Il était trop énervé, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir pour le moment. Il resta alors de longues minutes à contempler le plafond.

En un instant il était hors du lit, sa baguette au poing.

_Je sens l'odeur du sang…_

La voix. Elle était de retour. Elle était là, tout près.

– _Lumos_, dit Harry en traversant l'infirmerie.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix.

– _Hominem revelio_.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

_Il est temps de tuer…_

La voix s'éloignait. Harry tenta de la suivre mais le silence se fit de nouveau. Il regagna lentement son lit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les choses devenaient vraiment étranges.

Harry était sur le point de se rendormir lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Il rabattit rapidement les couvertures sur sa tête et se tourna vers la porte. Dumbledore entra à reculons. Il était accompagné du professeur McGonagall. Ils portaient ce qui ressemblait à une statue et la posèrent sur un lit. Le professeur McGonagall traversa rapidement l'infirmerie et revint quelques instants plus tard aves Mme Pomfresh.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota-t-elle.

– Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, répondit Dumbledore. Minerva a trouvé M. Crivey dans l'escalier.

– Pétrifié ?

– Oui.

Dumbledore se pencha alors sur le garçon et arracha l'appareil photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains pétrifiées.

– Albus, murmura le professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre son agresseur en photo ?

Le directeur ouvrit l'appareil. Un jet de vapeur en sortit en répandant une odeur de brûler.

– Albus ?

– La pellicule a entièrement fondu. Malheureusement, ce que je redoutais est avéré. La Chambre des Secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Mme Pomfresh laissa Harry quitter l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Il retrouva Hermione dans la salle des archives de la bibliothèque. Il commença le récit de ce qu'il avait appris de sa première nuit à l'infirmerie.

– Oui, je sais, finit-elle par dire lorsque Harry lui annonça que la Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte.

– Comment ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai trouvé l'information par hasard. J'ai voulu chercher pour quelle raison Jédusor avait reçu sa récompense. J'ai cherché les journaux de cette année-là.

– Et ?

– Plusieurs élèves ont été pétrifiés durant l'année, le même message avait été écrit sur le mur. Mais cette fois-ci une élève est morte. L'article dit que la cause de la mort n'a pas pu être identifiée. C'était un vrai scandale à l'époque. Le directeur de l'époque, un certain Dippet, était en très mauvaise posture. Il a même été question de fermer Poudlard. Et c'est là que Jedusor entre en scène. Il résout le mystère, chasse le monstre et dénonce le coupable, et il reçoit sa récompense.

– Et donc la solution du mystère ?

– C'est là que ça devient vraiment étrange. Le coupable serait Hagrid, il avait treize ans à l'époque, il été renvoyé de l'école pour ça. Et le monstre serait une acromantule.

– Ca ne colle pas, répliqua Harry. Quand Hagrid m'a dit qu'il y avait des acromantules dans la forêt, je me suis renseigné. Leur venin est mortel mais j'ai lu nulle part qu'elles pouvaient pétrifier, et on aurait retrouver des traces de morsure sur le corps de cette fille. Et puis Hagrid, l'héritier de Serpentard ? Les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés, est-ce qu'ils ont confirmé que c'était ce qui les avait attaqué ?

– Justement, non, répondit Hermione. Un seul des élèves a accepté de donner une interview pour le journal. Il a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par derrière. Il ne sait pas ce que c'était. Il se souvient juste avoir vu le reflet dans la vitre de quelque chose de grand derrière lui.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui, et tu veux savoir le pire ? Personne n'a demandé aux autres victimes. Personne n'a cherché la confirmation de l'accusation de Jédusor.

– Et si Jédusor était responsable alors ?

– Tu penses ?

– Oui, pourquoi pas. Voldemort ne cache pas qu'il veut voir tous les nés-moldus et les cracmols morts. Il se serait fait la main alors qu'il était à l'école. Même si on ne peut pas prouver qu'il est le sang le descendant de Serpentard, il est l'héritier de ses idées.

– C'est une idée intéressante. Et Hagrid ?

– Il accuse Hagrid pour couvrir ses traces.

– Et le directeur ne remet pas l'accusation en question car si le responsable n'est pas identifié, il pourrait perdre sa place et l'école pourrait fermer.

– Donc on cherche un autre monstre.

* * *

Harry était déçu. Il avait lu avec intérêt le parchemin épinglé au tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Un club de duel venait d'être créé. Harry s'entraînait assidument au duel avec Hermione mais il avait hâte de se mesurer à d'autres adversaires et de recevoir les conseils pratiques de duellistes aguerris. Après tout Flitwick était un ancien champion de la discipline. Malheureusement, lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur de Sortilèges. Lockhart, quant à lui, se tenait souriant sur l'estrade qui avait été dressée au centre de la salle. Il était accompagné de Rogue et Harry se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Le professeur de potions passait ses cours soit à ignorer Harry, soit à lui retirer des points pour des raisons absurdes, mais au moins il était un sorcier compétent.

– Approchez-vous, lança Lockhart. Tout le monde m'entend ? Tout le monde me voit ? Parfait ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce club de duel que j'animerai avec mon assistant, le professeur Rogue.

Lockhart poursuivit ses explications sous le regard meurtrier de Rogue et Harry en conclut que Lockhart était vraiment stupide pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes. Ce sentiment fut confirmé lorsque le professeur de Défense fut éjecté de l'estrade par un simple expelliarmus et percuta le mur avant de s'effondrer mollement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête, et sa robe était froissée.

– A votre tour, maintenant, annonça Lockhart lorsqu'il eut regagné l'estrade chancelant. Vous allez désarmer votre adversaire, et je dis bien _désarmer_.

Avec l'aide de Rogue, il répartit les élèves en équipes de deux. Harry désarma son adversaire du premier coup et prit alors le temps d'observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était le chaos : des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Puis quelqu'un poussa un cri. Harry se tourna en direction du son et vit Hermione, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Son adversaire, une élève de Serpentard, tenait son visage entre ses mains en sanglotant.

– Stop ! cria Lockhart qui perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Rogue s'approcha d'Hermione et celle-ci se rembrunit.

– Je retire dix points à Griffondor, dit Rogue. Miss Parkinson, accompagnez Miss Busltrode à l'infirmerie.

– Je crois que je devrais d'abord vous apprendre à neutraliser les sortilèges hostiles, annonça Lockhart de retour sur l'estrade. Prenons deux volontaires. M. Potter ? Et…

– J'aimerais suggérer un élève de ma maison, le coupa Rogue. M. Malfoy, venez.

– Excellente idée, répondit Lockhart. Harry, M. Malfoy, approchez.

Harry soupira, monta sur l'estrade et rejoignit le professeur.

– Voilà ce que vous allez faire, poursuivit Lockhart. Drago va essayé de te désarmer, Harry, et toi tu va bloquer le sortilège. Je te montre comment faire.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et exécuta une série de gestes compliqués jusqu'à ce que sa baguette lui échappât des mains.

– Merci, professeur, je crois que j'ai compris, répliqua hâtivement Harry.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce que disait Lockhart en ramassant sa baguette, et il se dirigea vers son extrémité de l'estrade. A l'autre bout, Rogue chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Malfoy qui lança alors un regard de défit à Harry. Le professeur donna le signal et les garçons levèrent leurs baguettes.

– _Serpensortia_ ! lança Malfoy.

– _Protego_ ! lança Harry.

Harry observa le long serpent noir sortir de la baguette de Malfoy et tomber sur l'estrade. L'animal se dressa et observa son environnement. C'était un sortilège intéressant, pensa Harry, mais Malfoy l'aurait mieux exploité en le lançant sur Harry au lieu de le faire tomber au centre de l'estrade. La foule des élèves recula en poussant des cris de terreur et Harry était tenté de lancer le serpent sur Malfoy ou sur Lockhart mais il se ravisa.

– _Où suis-je_ ? siffla le serpent.

Harry se figea. Il venait de comprendre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

– Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart qui se tenait derrière Harry.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le centre de l'estrade mais Harry avait toujours son bouclier dressé devant lui et le professeur le percuta de plein fouet. L'action sortit Harry de sa réflexion. Il baissa son bouclier et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent.

– _Confringo_ !

Le serpent explosa. Les lambeaux à moitié calcinés de l'animal volèrent et Malfoy poussa un cri lorsqu'il en reçut sur les cheveux.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Harry prit Malfoy par surprise et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Les Serdaigles applaudirent discrètement alors que Malfoy lançait un regard noir à Harry en ramassant sa baguette.

– Excellent ! dit Lockhart. Très bonne démonstration.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il descendit de l'estrade et repéra Hermione qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

– Viens, on y va, lui murmura-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

– Mais c'est pas encore fini, dit-elle.

– Il faut que je te parle c'est important.

Ils quittèrent discrètement la Grande Salle et Harry vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls avant de parler.

– J'ai trouvé, je sais ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit-il précipitamment. Le monstre est un serpent.

– Un serpent ? demanda Hermione.

– D'après la légende seul Serpentard était capable de contrôler le monstre. Il était le seul fourchelangue de Grande-Bretagne à cette époque. Si le monstre est un serpent alors il était sûr d'être le seul à pouvoir le contrôler. Et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois j'ai été le seul à l'entendre.

– Le seul à entendre quoi ?

– Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Avant qu'ils n'apportent Colin à l'infirmerie, j'ai entendu le monstre. Et avant l'attaque de Miss Teigne aussi.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

– J'étais le seul à l'entendre ! se justifia Harry. Mais ça veut surtout dire que Voldemort aussi est un fourchelangue.

– Il serait réellement un descendant de Serpentard ? demanda Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, il a vécu il y a mille ans, je ne suis pas sûr d'être moi-même son descendant.

– Et aujourd'hui ? Qui a ouvert la chambre ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être de nouveau lui ?

– C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut pas éliminer. Il aurait réussi à posséder quelqu'un d'autre et se sert de cette personne pour ouvrir la Chambre. Mais l'année dernière je sentais sa présence. Je n'ai rien senti pour le moment


End file.
